Stronger
by DarkestDemonsInTheSoul
Summary: Why is Amaimon ranked 7th strongest out of all the demon princes? Is it because he is physically weak, mentally weak, or even both? Well, whatever the reason, Amaimon wants to get stronger. And the king of Earth will get what he wants. This story will become an AmaimonXRin towards the end! Sorry the summary sucks, really bad, but the story is better! I promise! Read and Review? :3
1. Crawl

Amaimon sat on top of a Gehenna hill, or a "dead beast". His pet, Behemoth, was next to him. Amaimon just sat there, staring down at the demons with his usual emotionless look.

_Why am I ranked 7th strongest... Is it because of my physical strength? My willpower? Both...? Unlike Rin, I don't let my emotions get in the way... Why is he ranked higher than I am? I can understand why nii-san is, but Rin...  
_

Amaimon brought his thumb up to his lip and nibbled on his long nail. His gaze got slightly angrier.

_I bet it's because he is Satan's offspring. That's the only reason. It has to be. I can easily defeat him in a hand to hand fight, even though he's a supposed demon prince like I am. If he didn't cheat and use his sword, I could defeat him. He's weak, in both physical and mental strength. Now, there's only one problem. How can i defeat him even when he's using the Kurikara...  
_

Behemoth felt his master's soul waver a bit and looked to him in confusion. Amaimon didn't move. Behemoth tilted his head and jumped on Amaimon's lap.

Amaimon blinked a couple times before smiling softly and started to pet Behemoth. His pet leaned into his hand and stared at Amaimon.

"Behemoth... Do you think I am strong?" Amaimon asked absently.

Behemoth nodded eagerly. "What about being stronger than Rin? What do you think about that?"

Behemoth looked up in thought for a second before nodding slowly.

Amaimon narrowed his eyes. "Are you just nodding because you know that's what I want to hear? I want your honest opinion. Now why don't you talk to me?"

Behemoth nodded again and started to talk through telepathy. "Yes master, I do think you are stronger than Rin. However... As long as Rin has the Kurikara, you will not be stronger than him. That thing is a demon slaying sword, and you are a demon prince. It is pretty much impossible to defeat him." Behemoth answered.

Amaimon nodded and continued to bite his thumbnail. "That's what I thought. How can I beat him when he uses the Kurikara..." Amaimon mumbled.

Behemoth bounced around eagerly. "By becoming stronger and using a weapon of your own! That is a good way to win!" Behemoth shouted in excitement.

"A weapon huh... I'm assuming you mean yourself?" Amaimon asked. Behemoth nodded again and tugged on the chain wrapping on Amaimon's hand.

"Come master! You can train in Assiah! Maybe you could battle Rin and analyze his movements! Or watch first, then battle!" Behemoth shouted eagerly again.

Amaimon stumbled slightly then got up. "Alright, alright. This is why you're my familiar Behemoth." Amaimon smirked and then proceeded to go to Assiah.

This should be interesting...

* * *

Rin was lounging around in Yukio's class, barely listening to his younger brother.

"...And those are what each meister do. Any questions?" Yukio finished.

Bon raised his hand. "Okumura-sensei... Is it possible to be two meisters at once?" He asked.

Yukio nodded. "It is possible. Very difficult, yes, but it isn't impossible. Any other questions?" Yukio asked the class again. The class stayed silent.

"Ok, now we'll talk about wh-" Yukio was cut off by a loud crashing sound and the building shaking slightly. The class got on alert immediately and looked around in suspicion.

"What was that?" Rin asked, fully awake now.

"I don't know, but let's check it out." Yukio said and cautiously started to open the door. He quickly ran out of the room and looked down both of the hallways.

Everyone else followed and checked out both of the hallways also. There was a pile of rubble down the left hallway and a dust cloud forming. Rin stood next Yukio, who had already drawn a loaded pistol.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Bon asked. The crowd went silent and listened closely.

It was a strange sound, kind of like a quiet, soft, shrill cry. Rin got his sword ready, Shima got his staff ready, Bon and Konekomaru got their hands in a praying position, Izumo cut her finger and got ready to swipe the blood across her paper, Shiemi got a defensive postion, and Yukio held his index finger against the trigger.

Quick as lightning, a new looking demon lunged at the group. The demon was a black wolf with black, dead eyes. It had a red X in between it's eyes and a shiny, metal tail. The demon was also very tall, almost hitting the roof.

Rin got his sword out and blocked the demon, since it lunged to him first. The blue flames engulfed him and the sword as the fight begun.

Mephisto had heard the ruckus and watched through the hole in the roof (He was on his floating chair). He watched with a slight smirk. He knew exactly who had caused this, though it was an unusual demon for him to create.

"Where are you Amaimon? You have to be watching." Mephisto called. Amaimon narrowed his eyes and continued to watch, managing to stay hidden. Mephisto chuckled at his childish brother and continued to watch the fight.

Shima widened his eyes and brought his sword up to block the demon's tail that was swinging towards him. Shima got hit, quite roughly I might add, and smashed into the floor. He fell unconscious immediately.

"Shima!" Rin and Bon called at the same time. Rin slashed his sword through the demon's large paw, successfully chopping it off, and ran towards his friend. The demon howled in pain and then started to growl.

Bon 'tched' and went back to praying next to Konekomaru. They had to get rid of this demon quickly before everyone got killed.

Rin dragged Shima into the classroom and went back to fighting. Rin went back to back with Yukio as they caught their breath.

"I thought Mephisto said that high level demons couldn't get in!" Rin said in a somewhat panicked tone.

"He did! I have no idea how this one could have gotten in!" Yukio said back, then started shooting the demon's side frantically.

Izumo's foxes both started biting each side of the demon. The demon snarled and shook them off easily.

The demon faced Izumo and quickly hit her with it's hind legs. She screamed in agony as she flew through the classroom wall and also fell unconscious.

Bon and Konekomaru said the last line of their chant and waited for the demon to explode. The demon let out some of it's darkness, but was still standing. Both of them had a shocked expression on their faces. That was the whole book! The demon had to have died by now!

Then, something shocking happened.

The demon howled as his chopped off paw started to grow back! The last 5 standing widened their eyes for at least the 4th time.

"What?! Is that even legal?!" Rin shouted.

"Apparently.." Yukio answered.

"Nii-chan, let's start tending to the injured." Shiemi whispered to the green man and started to sneak past the demon.

Yukio shot at it multiple times but the demon didn't even flinch. Rin gritted his teeth together and ran forward. He attempted to slash the demon through the middle, but the demon was quick. It flipped over Rin, surprisingly, as Rin did an epic miss.

Mephisto sighed in exasperation. "Amaimon, I'm going to have to get rid of it before it destroys the academy." He said.

"Not yet nii-san, I want to see Rin fight for a little longer." Amaimon finally said.

Mephisto smirked. "Alright, I'll give it 5 more minutes."

The demon turned, trying to knock Rin away with it's iron tail. Rin held up his sword to at least ease the hit.

Rin didn't fall, but he did slide across the floor. The sword cracked again, a tiny crack, but it did crack.

_Dammit, not again... _Rin thought angrily. He ran at the demon again and managed to scrape it's side as it side-stepped again.

"Alright Amaimon, it's time to get rid of it." Mephisto said.

Amaimon sighed dejectedly and sat up from his crouched position. Mephisto turned to the right side of him and smirked a wide smirk. "So that's where you were? Alright then." Mephisto snapped his fingers together.

Rin, Yukio, Konekomaru, and Bon stared in confusion as the demon shot up a load of darkness to the sky. It cried it's (now loud) shrill cry and then disappeared completely.

Rin immediately collapsed to the ground in exhaustion and panted heavily. Yukio leaned against the wall and panted also. Bon and Konekomaru dropped to their knees and stared at the spot where the demon used to be.

_What just happened?! _They all thought.

Amaimon and Mephisto stood on the roof still. "So Amaimon, what is your reasoning for attacking them?" Mephisto asked.

Amaimon stared at Rin for a minute before turning to him. "Because I want to get stronger." He said simply and gripped his chains connecting to Behemoth tighter.

Mephisto made a 'hmm' sound. "Ah... So you're jealous?"

Amaimon turned away from Mephisto and walked towards to the edge of the roof. His lip trembled for a second before quickly getting a hold of himself. Behemoth looked to Amaimon in concern.

"No, I am not jealous."

* * *

First, I don't think Behemoth and Amaimon can communicate through telepathy, or if Amaimon is even capable of summoning a demon, but this is a fanfiction for a reason :D We will pretend he can for now...

*EDIT* Throughout the story, in the authors note I will put a "song dedication". It'll have a song title and who it's by depending on if it fits the story or if I happen to be listening to it while writing :3

Song Dedication- Crawl by Breaking Benjamin

Review? Pwease?

~Jay


	2. ULTRAnumb

Rin and the rest of the class was following Yukio away from the damaged part of the building, confusion still clouding their brains. Bon was carrying Shima on his back while Shiemi struggled to keep Izumo on her back.

At least the injured weren't left there to rot and wait for someone to find them.

"Okumura-sensei, what's going to happen now?" Konekomaru asked.

Yukio sighed. "I'm not sure. My best guess is that we will be moved to another classroom while that one is being repaired." He answered.

Rin spotted Mephisto walking casually down the corridor, twirling his umbrella and humming some tune. "Hello there! What happened?" Mephisto called/asked.

"What happened..? What happened?! You let a high-level demon inside the building and also let it attack us!" Rin shouted in anger.

"Did I? Well, too late now, right? Is it defeated?" Mephisto turned to Yukio as Rin's jaw dropped.

_This guy is seriously hopeless!_ Rin mentally screamed.

"The demon disappeared, yes. I wouldn't say defeated..." Yukio nervously laughed.

Mephisto shrugged. "As long as it's gone we're fine. Anyways, it was near your classroom correct?" Yukio nodded. "Then where will you teach?" Mephisto smirked.

Yukio thought about it for a second. "I can always teach from where Rin and I live... We did it for the exwire exam, so I'm sure we can do it again." Yukio suggested. Mephisto nodded.

"Yes... Good suggestion... Might as well." Mephisto shrugged. "I'll get some guys to clean this place up. Now, why don't you finish up your lesson?" Mephisto said and continued walking.

Yukio blinked at where Mephisto used to be before sighing. "Alright, let's follow his orders." Yukio said and continued walking, the others following him.

Rin walked in silence, surprisingly. _Why did that demon suddenly get in here? More like why did Mephisto let it attack us? He had to have known it was here... I know Mephisto always has a way of doing things roughly, but he wouldn't just create that large and powerful of a demon. It has to be someone else, someone who is more than likely after me... _Rin thought.

He sighed before shaking his head and continuing to walk.

* * *

Amaimon was on the floor in Mephisto's office. He was laying down on his back, eating a lollipop and staring at the ceiling.

_Jealous? How could nii-san say something like that. I'm not jealous! I'm Amaimon, demon king of Earth! I cannot be jealous over a wanna-be demon prince who can't even fight without his sword. _Amiamon thought in slight anger.

Amaimon turned his head to the door as it opened to see Mephisto standing there. "Hello nii-san." Amaimon greeted, then went back to looking at the ceiling.

"Amaimon... We need to have a serious talk." Mephisto said, that usual evil grin of his replaced with a frown. Amaimon sighed.

"Why? I didn't even do anything." He whined and sat up.

"As much as I enjoyed the fight, I am upset that you decided to attack the whole class and inside of True Cross Academy. If you were testing Rin, then you could have attacked him while he was away from True Cross Academy and on his own. You brought some valuable exorcists into the fight who are injured Amaimon!" Mephisto lectured. Inside of his head, Amaimon was rolling his eyes and moving his mouth to Mephisto's words in mockery.

"You're right nii-san. I'm sorry." Amaimon said in a monotone voice and lay back down on the floor. Behemoth was next to Amaimon's side, sleeping peacefully.

Mephisto's eye twitched slightly. "No you're not. I'm sick of hearing you say that then doing the same thing another day."

Amaimon narrowed his eyes. "Shut up nii-san, I am sorry. But in the heat of battle, I forget. Is that so bad?"

"Yes it is Amaimon!" Mephisto shouted.

Amaimon stood up quickly and faced Mephisto. "Stop yelling at me! You never yell at me nii-san! I hate it!" Amaimon shouted back. Behemoth slowly opened it's eyes and looked around sleepily.

"Obviously I should because now you're taking me seriously!" Mephisto retorted. Amaimon broke the recently opened lollipop in half in his mouth out of anger. Amaimon turned away from Mephisto and crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest.

Mephisto calmed down slightly, but he still held that serious frown. "Look Amaimon, if you attack Rin again in True Cross Academy again, I'll put demon barriers around the candy stores." After that statement, Mephisto couldn't help but grin.

Amaimon widened his eyes and spun around. "No, you wouldn't dare!" He said.

"Would I?" Mephisto said with a chuckle. Amaimon's facial expression went back to emotionless.

"Fine. I'll attack Rin somewhere else. But don't close the candy shops." Amaimon said before walking out of the office, Behemoth slightly being dragged behind him.

Mephisto sighed and sat down at his desk. He folded his hands and rested his head on them. "I hate it too Amaimon... But I can't risk them taking you away from here and executing you..." He mumbled before starting the preparations for the classroom and hallway to be fixed.

* * *

Amaimon walked away from Mephisto's office. "Behemoth... Where do you want to go now?" He asked. Behemoth shook it's head, indicating that it didn't know.

He sighed heavily before deciding to just go watch Rin. He had nothing else to do, Rin must have something interesting going on.

Amaimon had walked casually through the old dorm house's hallways. "Where are they?" He muttered before opening the door to yet another empty room.

After a while, he approached a door where he heard muffled voices. "Aha!" He said with a grin before pressing his ear against the door.

"And that's all for today's lesson. You may now head home. Also, tomorrow report here for class, I'll be sure to notify you guys if something's changed." Amaimon heard.

Amaimon quickly ran down the hall when he heard footsteps heading for the door. The last thing he needed was for Mephisto to yell at him again for killing some exwires...

About 5 minutes later, he knew that only Rin and his brother were left. Amaimon peeked his head from the corner and started to slowly walk towards the room.

"Alright Rin, do your homework please. I need to go out to Shiemi's shop for a little while. If I come back and it's not completed..." Yukio trailed off and glared at Rin. Rin gulped and nodded quickly.

Yukio then left the room and was about to leave when he saw something. Yukio turned to look at the figure and blinked a few times.

"Hello." Amaimon said casually. He had nothing against this kid, he hasn't done anything to him yet. Yukio took his glasses off and wiped them, then rubbed his eyes.

"I must be going insane. To actually see Amaimon, the Earth king, casually talking to me and not trying to kill me." Yukio whispered, then continued walking. Amaimon shrugged and walked to the entrance of Rin's room.

"Alright... What are each meister's specialties..? Aw! I knew we went over this in class, why can't I remember?!" Rin yelled. Amaimon chuckled and silently looked over Rin's shoulder to see the question.

"Heh, that's an easy one." Amaimon said.

"Holy shit- Who the f-" Rin fell off his chair and hit his head against the edge of Yukio's desk. Amaimon started laughing as Rin held his head in pain.

"God dammit!" Rin said, pain filled in his voice. Rin opened his eyes and let his jaw drop for the second time that day.

"You! You're that guy who keeps wanting to fight me!" Rin exclaimed. Behemoth sighed.

"Yes, I am. But I'm not here to fight today, I'm only here to observe. Oh-" Amaimon got a spare lollipop from his pocket and plopped it into his mouth. "-I'm also the one who summoned that demon earlier today. You really can't fight without your sword huh?" Amaimon said.

Rin looked up to him in obvious anger. "YOU were the one who summoned that thing?! And just to test me or something?!" He shouted.

Amaimon nodded. "I'm stronger than I look, you should know that. So, the only way to know how you fight against high level demons is to have you fight a high level demon. Simple." He answered.

"That's not the way to go though!" Rin argued.

Amaimon was slowly losing his patience. He leaned down towards Rin. "Look here Rin, I still don't know why the family is fussing over something as pitiful as you. I hate being ranked 7th strongest, so the way to get my rank up is to defeat you. I will defeat you, send you to Gehenna, then show you to Satan himself so I can get my rank higher." He explained.

"Rank? If you're 7th strongest, I don't want to know who 2nd strongest is." Rin commented.

Amaimon narrowed his eyes. "You are 2nd strongest because you are Satan's offspring. It's my job to show Gehenna that you are not as strong as they think you are." He said.

"Wait a second, are you calling me weak? And how will you send me to Gehenna?" Rin asked.

Amaimon sighed. "You'll find out. Anyways, keep your guard up. Just a reminder." Amaimon said emotionlessly before jumping out of the window.

"Just a minute... Did you call me pitiful?!" Rin screamed after Amaimon left.

* * *

Yes, I know the characters in this chapter a slightly OOC, like Mephisto yelling and Amaimon losing his composure... But we all know he is jealous (And that both Rin and Amaimon have boy crushes on each other) so Rin is causing him to act different...

Anyways, thank you to all who have followed, favorited, and reviewed ^.^ It makes my day to see that people are actually enjoying this story.

Song Dedication- ULTRAnumb by Blue Stahli

Review?

~Jay


	3. Candy From Strangers

Rin just barely finished his homework by the time Yukio came in. How? Simple. Google is our friend.

"I'm impressed Rin.." Yukio said as he looked it over. Rin made that cute little face of embarrassment as he rubbed his neck.

"You shouldn't be.. I'm just as capable of getting my work done as the other guy, but I just choose not to." Rin said.

Yukio sighed and pushed his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, well..." Yukio started.

Rin got a scary look on his face. "Don't say it moley four eyes." Rin threatened.

Yukio shook his head before putting Rin's work back on his desk. "Do you think you can get dinner started with Ukobach? It's already 5:00..." Yukio trailed off.

"Yeah, sure. Cooking is better than studying anyways.." Rin said and walked over to the kitchen. Yukio waited until he was sure Rin was gone before lifting up his sleeve. All over his left arm were blue patterns. It was progressively getting worse...

_I'm really demon... _Yukio thought before pulling his sleeve back down. He may be able to keep this a secret for a little while longer, but Rin will start to notice that he was always wearing long sleeves and get suspicious. Then again, this is Rin, the guy who's a complete blockhead...

Yukio walked into the kitchen to see Rin and Ukobach staring at their 5 star meal proudly.

"It's ready Yukio! It didn't take long at all!" Rin said with a laugh. Ukobach nodded furiously with a smile. Yukio looked over at the meal in shock.

It was curry, their favorite meal as children. The fried chicken, the white rice, the actual curry, everything! The thing that made it look like a 5 star meal was the way it was set up, the extra stuff added in the curry.. It looked like restaurant food!

Yukio smiled and sat down. Rin sat down across from Yukio and held his fork. "Ittadakimasu!" They both said before eating the delicious food. Ukobach watched happily as the twins gobbled down their food.

Both Rin and Yukio were finishing up their food before Rin asked a question.

"Hey Yukio... What can you tell me about the guy who attacked me in the forest that one night?" He said. Yukio stared at him in confusion before he remembered.

"Oh! Do you mean Amaimon?" Yukio asked. Rin nodded.

"Well, Amaimon is one of the demon princes of Gehenna, the Earth king. He is ranked 7th strongest out of all of them. I wouldn't say weakest, but he is down pretty low..." Yukio started.

"What do the ranks mean? Is it based off of his strength or something?" Rin asked.

"Yeah. He also apparently has a goblin as his pet, and he can control the demons of Earth." Yukio continued. Rin nodded slowly.

"Ok. He is ranked 7th strongest out of all the demon princes, he can control the demons of Earth... Does he like sweets?" Rin asked randomly. Yukio once again stared at him in confusion.

"Sweets? Where did that come from?" Yukio asked.

Rin snapped out of his thoughts and laughed nervously. "Hahaha... Sorry. Didn't mean for that to come out. Anyways, I'm going to go out and walk. I can't stand it only being 6:30 and having to study until 10." Rin said before quickly leaving the room.

"Wait, nii-san! What about your other homework!" Yukio called after his brother, but Rin already left. Yukio sighed before handing his dish over to Ukobach. "Thanks for the meal Ukobach, it was good." Yukio said with a smile before leaving the kitchen. Ukobach beamed at that comment before starting to clean up the dishes.

Rin looked back at the dorm house before smirking. Stupid Yukio, thinking he can keep Rin locked in his room for almost 4 hours.

Rin walked around, seeing all of the coal tar everywhere. Luckily they were leaving him alone, or else Rin would have to stay confined in another building. Hell would happen.

Rin bumped into something and fell back on his butt. "Ouch... Watch where you-" Rin stopped mid-sentence. There stood in front of him was Shiemi!

"Rin, I'm sorry!" She immediately apologized.

"No, I'm sorry, I thought you were Bon or something. Anyways, need help?" Rin asked, blushing slightly.

Shiemi stared at his hand before smiling. "Yeah, thanks." She grabbed his hand and stood up.

Rin and Shiemi stood there, staring at each other, blushing slightly.

* * *

Amaimon was carrying two buckets full of all kinds of sweets. He had a lollipop in his mouth, you can't forget that. Amaimon was walking on the roofs and lampposts all over True Cross Academy so the exorcists wouldn't try to kill him on the spot.

"... Anyways, need help?" Amaimon heard a familiar voice asked. Amaimon looked down to see Rin and that girl he had controlled, staring at each other awkwardly.

He gently dropped his sweet buckets on the roof and watched in interest. He had never seen human interaction before...

"Yeah, thanks." She responded. Rin lifted her off the ground and they both got awfully close to each other, more than Amaimon liked.

For some reason... When Rin and that girl got close to each other, his heart started to twist painfully in his chest. It hurt. He didn't like this feeling. Slowly that girl and Rin started leaning forward.

Amaimon thought fast and threw a mini Hershey's bar at them. It landed on Rin's head and Rin started to rub his head.

Amaimon didn't hear what he muttered and just stared emotionlessly down towards them. Rin and Shiemi both stared at him back, no sign of hostility showing. Amaimon picked up his candy buckets and was about to continue walking, when he remembered something. He randomly selected a piece of candy from his bucket and threw it down to the girl. After that, he started walking towards Mephisto's office to drop his stuff off.

He may have been kind now, but he hasn't forgotten his goal.

He had a plan.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but I had to stop it there.

Song Dedication- Candy From Strangers by Myah Marie X3

I have nothing else to say, except...

Review?

~Jay


	4. Lollipop

The next day was filled yet again with confusion.

Yukio and Rin were waiting outside their dorm house. Rin reached down in his pants pocket and grabbed the piece of chocolate Amaimon had thrown. He held it in his hand, staring at it.

_Doesn't Amaimon hate me? He said it himself that he was going to defeat me to raise his rank, so why did he give me and Shiemi candy? _Rin thought about eating it, before a thought crossed his mind.

_Wait a second, what if this is a trap? For all I know, this could be poisoned. _

_Rin, think about this logically. _Oh great... Here comes other Rin.

_What logic? Oh, wait... _

_Haha! Baka, calling yourself stupid. Anyways, the candy is in a wrapper, how would he poison it? It's not even opened!_

_Good point... Oh well. _Rin shrugged and opened the chocolate. He broke off a small square and ate it.

"Not bad.." Rin muttered before eating another square. Yukio noticed Rin eating some chocolate, and got suspicious.

"Rin, where did you get that candy from?" He asked.

"Amaimon. Why, you want some?" Rin asked and held the miniature bar towards Yukio.

"No, I don- Wait, did you say Amaimon?" Yukio asked.

"Yeah, he was on top of the roof near the candy shop. Shiemi was with me, and he just threw down a couple pieces of candy to us. I don't know why.. So don't ask me." Rin shrugged and continued eating it.

Yukio was dumbfounded. _What..? _

"What drugs have you been taking nii-san...?" Yukio whispered.

Rin looked to him in shock. "Huh?! Drugs?! Where'd you get that idea from Yukio?" Rin asked.

"Well, Amaimon is a demon king, he's not just going to come to Assiah to give you and Shiemi candy..." Yukio explained and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Rin ate the last square and jumped up, defiance in his eyes. "Are you callin me a liar four eyes?!" Rin shouted.

Yukio was about to retaliate, but out of the corner of his eyes he saw the students approaching and quickly gained his composure. "Uh, hello everyone!" Yukio called.

The class waved their greeting and faced their teacher.

"What are we doing today?" Bon asked.

"I think we'll go with combat training. You guys haven't had much of that lately..." Yukio said, then subconsciously rubbed his shoulder. Rin noticed, but decided not to ask.

Yukio is so open, yet so secretive.

Bon and Shima high-fived in excitement while Izumo rolled her eyes at the two idiots. Rin gasped happily and did his happy dance.

"Yay!" He shouted excitedly.

Shiemi looked uncertain. "Um... Do tamers have to do combat training?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, they do." Shiemi got a scared look in her eyes. "However... I don't think you will be going through the same combat training as the other students. You are going to be the one who uses the greenman to heal and protect right?" Yukio continued.

"Y-Yes." Shiemi answered.

"Then you will fight me. The other students will be fighting each other, I will just be giving you defensive training." Yukio turned to Bon only to see him bickering with Rin about who is stronger.

Yukio sighed. "Alright, alright, listen up. I will give you your partners." Yukio said to the students. They all got quiet immediately and listened closely.

"Ok, I have Bon against Rin, Paku against Izumo, Shima against Konekomaru, and Takara..." Yukio looked to him. "Do you even fight?"

"Shut up you moley four eyes, I already know how to fight, I don't need training!" Takara's bunny puppet said harshly.

Yukio's eye twitched before he turned to the said students. "Well, then... Rin and Bon will fight each other first right here."

Rin and Bon both stood a few yards away from each other, determination lit in there eyes.

"Ready... Set..." Yukio shot off his gun to the sky.

"GO!"

* * *

Amaimon sighed softly. Mephisto and him were in Mephisto's office, both of them staring at each other.

Amaimon sighed again, slightly louder this time. Mephisto stayed silent. Amaimon sighed loudly. Mephisto's eyes twitched.

"You know Amaimon, you've been sighing a lot recently." Mephisto said.

"Well, you aren't entertaining me nii-san. What else is there to do? Right about now, Gehenna would be more fun than being here." Amaimon retorted.

It was Mephisto's turn to sigh. "Well Amaimon, if you're so bored, why don't you go scare a random human. If I find out you did anything to my exorcists, though, I will kill you."

Amaimon nodded and grabbed a lollipop from his candy bucket. "Ok nii-san, I'll be back before nightfall." He promised before leaving the office.

Mephisto stared around his office, now understanding why Amaimon was bored.

Did he seriously have nothing all this time?!

Mephisto got out of his chair and smirked. "Well, time to go shopping. I've been needing more junk food anyways." He said before getting his hat on.

* * *

Amaimon watched a human walk to her house that lived right in the middle of the forest. She was a beautiful human, having curves that would make a normal girl jealous and a nice looking face.

Though, Amaimon only thought of her as another feast to his kin.

They keep screaming at him saying they were hungry anyways.

Amaimon walked right next to her, finding it amusing that she couldn't see the demon king. Amaimon whistled and his chain appeared, wrapping around his palm. Behemoth ran through the trees and the chain got connected to him.

"Behemoth, I hope you're hungry. She is going to be your next good meal, ok?" Amaimon said and stopped walking, petting it. Behemoth rubbed it's head against Amaimon's hand.

"Thank you master. She looks tasty." Behemoth said with a hungry growl.

Amaimon unwrapped part of the chain connected to Behemoth. "Go bite her, but don't eat her yet." Amaimon commanded.

Behemoth nodded and scrambled to her leg. Behemoth bit down hard, it's sharp teeth sinking into the girl's leg. She screamed in pain and immediately fell down to the forest path.

Amaimon tugged on the chain, saying to Behemoth, 'come back'. Behemoth hesitantly ran back to Amaimon, it's demon senses taking over and wanting to devour the girl.

The girl looked around in horror as she finally realized all of the coal tar, goblins, and even one of Amaimon's rocks staring at her. She slowly turned around and screamed in horror.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Amaimon winced at the shrill noise. "W-Who... What are you?! Where did you come from?!" She shrieked in horror.

"I have always been here. I am Amaimon, king of Earth and one of the demon princes of Gehenna. Anyways, you better run because my Behemoth is going to eat you for... What time is it? Lunch?" Amaimon said nonchalantly and continued sucking his lollipop.

"You mean... You guys actually exist?! Is that why parents tell children not to go out at night or else the demons will eat you?!" The woman shouted.

"Yup. We exist. I wouldn't say we eat humans every night though..." Amaimon said before letting go of his chain. Behemoth growled and ran as fast as he could toward the woman. She screamed in agony and terror again as Behemoth tore her apart.

Amaimon watched in interest as blood splattered all over the floor. "You know human... You live right in the forest, where most of my kin live. My Behemoth has been hungry, and you're just another feast for him. Oh well, a lot of coal tar had been gathering around you, so I guess you were a bad person." Amaimon shrugged before using his claws to scrape a scrap of the human's skin.

Behemoth kept eating and eating the woman until he got full. The other goblins that were watching Behemoth eat the human came up to the remains and ate her. Amaimon bent down and reconnected the chain to his pet. Amaimon took the half eaten lollipop out of his mouth and nibbled on the skin.

Amaimon swallowed and put the candy back into his mouth.

"I prefer lollipops."

* * *

After a lot of fighting, the exwires were exhausted. Rin and Bon had to be stopped because both of them wouldn't give up, Izumo couldn't hit her best friend, and Shima had beat the crap out of Konekomaru. Luckily, Shiemi had learned how to properly defend herself.

"Ok guys, let's eat a snack. Then I'll let you guys hang out. Afterwards, it's not my decision on what you do." Yukio instructed before opening a rice ball.

Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru left to go get a snack for Shiemi and (reluctantly) Rin. Themselves also, of course.

Now, Rin and Shiemi were sitting on a step, talking about what happened the night before.

"I don't understand, why did Amaimon give us candy?" Shiemi asked.

"I don't know... He is the last person who would give us candy." Rin muttered.

Shiemi grabbed the candy Amaimon threw to her and inspected it. It looked to be some kind of American candy... It started with an S, Shiemi knew that, but the rest was foreign to her.

"Rin, what does this mean? I've never seen such a candy." Shiemi asked and showed the small candy to Rin.

Rin also looked to it and shrugged. "I don't know. To be honest, I didn't really look at mine..." Rin nervously laughed. Shiemi sighed.

"Yuki-chan, have you learned English? Well, if you did, can you read this to me?" Shiemi asked Yukio. Yukio walked over and inspected the sweet.

"It says snickers Shiemi. Where did you get this?" Yukio asked in wonder. American candy cannot be found here in Japan... At least, not that often.

"From Amaimon." She answered casually and carefully unwrapped the candy.

"What is with you and Rin getting candy from Amaimon?! Did my brother trick you into taking drugs, cause that's the only thing I can think of as to why you are making stuff up like this." Yukio scolded.

"But... But Yuki-chan, we aren't making this up! Amaimon really did throw candy down to us! It was like... I don't know, the candy fairy!" Shiemi beamed at that thought. Amaimon, the demon king of Earth being a candy fairy. Rin shuddered at the thought.

"Ok, let's not get too carried away Shiemi..." Rin said.

Shiemi pouted. "Fine." She said and took a small bite.

"Wow! This is amazing!" She said happily and then took another bite. Rin smiled at her before looking away and frowning.

Why did he accept Amaimon's candy, just like that? I mean, sure, he pondered about whether he should or not, but it didn't take very long to decide...

Does he really trust his half-brother that much?

* * *

Here, nice long chapter :D Again.. I don't know if Amaimon kills people just for fun, or if Behemoth has to eat, but... You know, fanfiction... ^^" And ProbableImposibilities, I stole your reference, don't hate me DX

Thanks for the reviews :3 They make me happy

Song Dedication- Lollipop by Big Bang ft 2NE1

Review?

~Jay


	5. Mother Murder

Only 20 minutes later, Amaimon's kin had ate all they wanted. All that was left was the skeleton of the woman.

Amaimon had his usual expressionless face as he spit the lollipop stick out of his mouth. "Satisfied Behemoth?" Amaimon asked.

Behemoth nodded. "Yes master, very satisfied. Are we going to Mephisto's office now?" Behemoth started circling around Amaimon.

Amaimon looked down to the chain that was wrapping around his feet. "I'm not sure... Nii-san has literally nothing in his office. Though, he may have gotten something to do. He looked really bored too." Amaimon said then jumped up so the chains would drop from his feet.

Behemoth stopped circling Amaimon and looked to him, a little bit of drool coming from it's mouth. "So a yes?"

Amaimon nodded and started walking away from the skeleton.

Well, it was a very entertaining show.

* * *

Amaimon gasped at what he saw in Mephisto's office.

First off, Mephisto got a large flat screen TV with an Xbox 360 and a Wii. Then there was a stack of junk food in one corner... It looked entertaining.

"Nii-san... What did you do...?" Amaimon asked before walking around slowly. Mephisto was lying down on a purple bean bag he also got, holding a pink Xbox controller. He looked like he was playing a type of bloody game with dragons and weapons... Amaimon didn't even know anymore.

"Oh, hello Amaimon. You told me I wasn't entertaining you, and I got sick of your whining, so I got all kinds of stuff the humans find entertaining. And my junk food of course." Mephisto said casually with a smirk.

Amaimon gave off a small smile and grabbed a couple pieces of chocolate from his candy bucket before sitting down on another purple bean bag. "This looks cool..." Amaimon picked up another pink controller.

"I'm playing a popular game for the Xbox called Skyrim. It does pass by time." Mephisto said as he killed a human. Amaimon leaned towards the screen, watching in interest.

"It's bloody nii-san." Amaimon pointed out.

"I thought you'd take a liking to it." Mephisto laughed softly. "Want to try?" Mephisto paused it and handed the controller to Amaimon.

Amaimon gladly took it and stared at it for a second. "How do you work this thing." He asked and held it up, trying to analyze it. Mephisto sighed.

"Press the B button.." With that said, Mephisto started teaching Amaimon all of the controls. After a while, Amaimon got the hang of it and shrugged Mephisto off.

"I got it." He said, very slightly annoyed. Amaimon could only deal with so much Mephisto...

"Fine. Then play." Mephisto said and crossed his arms, that smirk still on his face.

Amaimon hesitantly started playing, starting off slowly. He got used to the way it works and played with ease. He hit this guard and immediately he and everyone else in the city started attacking Amaimon!

"Why are they all after me?" Amaimon asked boredly, though inwardly he was kinda panicking.

"I learned that if you hit a guard, every guard will hit you and you won't be able to go back there without being attacked until you pay off the bounty and go to jail." Mephisto explained with an evil grin.

"Hell no, I'm not giving up my money. I earned that." Amaimon said and attacked back.

Mephisto blinked in surprise when Amaimon was stepping all over dead guards bodies. "Um... Amaimon..."

"I'm not done yet. There is still the ones outside." Amaimon said and took a bite of chocolate without taking his eyes off the screen.

Mephisto sighed and lazily looked up at the sound of his door opening. At the moment, he could care less who saw Amaimon. He wasn't doing any harm.

Surprisingly, it was his other little half-brother, Yukio. "Um... Sir Pheles..." Yukio trailed off when he saw Amaimon playing the game, apparently on a killing spree.

Mephisto got up. "Ignore him. Anyways, what did you need Yukio." He asked, a bright smile on his face.

"I wanted to know when the classroom will be fixed, but it looks like you're kind of busy..." Yukio said.

"Hahaha! Nii-san I did it! I killed them all and I didn't get caught!" Amaimon said, that cute smile of accomplishment on his face as he laughed.

Mephisto sighed. "Yeah.. Good job." He said absently. "Anyways Yukio, you're classroom should be fixed in about a week." Mephisto glanced to Amaimon to see him enjoying Skyrim more than he should.

"Ok, thank you Sir Pheles." Yukio also looked to Amaimon, then leaned close to Mephisto. "Uh, what's he doing here?" He whispered.

"He got bored, so I bought this stuff to entertain him. If Amaimon isn't entertained... Your classroom will be forever destroyed." Mephisto whispered back before patting Yukio's back harshly. "Ok, time to go Yukio!" Mephisto said and pushed Yukio out.

"Wait, Amaimon destroyed-" Yukio was cut off by Mephisto slamming the door on Yukio's face.

"Nii-san, it looks like you are just as annoyed with Yukio as you are with Rin." Amaimon said before saving the game.

"Yeah.. He can be such a goody two-shoes... Are you done?" Mephisto asked.

"Yeah... I didn't find a dragon to kill. And I have to go visit Rin." Amaimon answered before wrapping Behemoth's chain around his palm and grabbing another lollipop. The usual.

"Amaimon, you've been seeing Rin a lot lately... Want to tell me why?" Mephisto asked, smirking. He knew Rin was a soft spot on Amaimon.

Amaimon felt his heart twist again and rubbed his chest, willing for the pain to go away. "I will not share why, however, I have a plan that you will see in time." He whispered.

Mephisto's smirk widened if that was even possible. "Does this have to do with your jealousy for Rin?"

"No it doesn't! I'm not even jealous of him!" Amaimon shouted and gripped his chest tighter.

"Master, you seem in pain. Are you ok?" Behemoth asked in concern. Amaimon looked to his pet and then looked forward.

"Amaimon, I have learned the human emotions after all of these years. You may not know, but I can tell by your actions that you are jealous. And possibly..." Mephisto got a VERY evil look.

Amaimon narrowed his eyes, turned around, then walked slowly to Mephisto. "Don't say it nii-san. I don't..." Amaimon let his arm fall from his chest, deciding to deal with the pain.

Mephisto couldn't help himself. He burst out laughing. "You do though Amaimon! You love our little brother!" Amaimon also couldn't help himself.

Amaimon quickly let the chains connecting to Behemoth fall to the floor. "Master don't!" Behemoth whimpered.

Amaimon held Mephisto by his throat and brought his fist up to punch him. "Don't laugh at me nii-san! No one laughs at me, not even you!" Amaimon hit Mephisto right in the jaw, causing Mephisto to have blood drip from his mouth and nose.

Mephisto grinned again. "You are such an unruly little brother Amaimon." Mephisto said and laughed again. Amaimon wanted to punch Mephisto again for continuing to laugh at him, but the words his nii-san had said echoed in his head.

_"Does this have to do with your jealousy for Rin?" _

_"You love our little brother!" _

_NO I DON'T! _

Amaimon's heart twisted even more at the thought of Rin. Amaimon dropped Mephisto on the ground and held his chest again, the pain becoming unbearable. For some reason, whenever he held his chest, the pain eased slightly...

Mephisto rubbed his throat. "You've gotten stronger Amaimon... I'm impressed." Mephisto said, then wiped the blood dripping from his nose and mouth from his face. Amaimon picked the chain back up and turned around towards the door again.

"Right now, I don't care. I'm going to visit Rin." Amaimon said, a hint of pain in his voice. Behemoth was still quite concerned and tugged on the chains. Amaimon ignored it and left the office.

Behemoth kept asking Amaimon if he was ok, but every time Amaimon ignored his familiar and kept walking. Behemoth became angry and tugged the chains back. Amaimon stumbled at the sudden halt.

"Master! Tell me what's wrong! If you don't I will stay here and won't move!" Behemoth said and growled slightly.

Amaimon narrowed his eyes again and stopped. "Fine. I don't know why, but when Rin comes to the topic, my heart hurts. Really bad. I'm afraid nii-san may be right, and that I..." Amaimon trailed off and looked to the floor in anger.

Behemoth understood immediately. "Is it so bad if he is right though?" It asked.

Amaimon didn't want to hear it. No... They all had to be wrong! "I don't really want to hear about that now. Right now, I need to focus on Rin trusting me. If he trusts me, it'll become easier to defeat him, and drag him to Gehenna." Amaimon said and continued walking.

Yes, things are going nicely.

* * *

Another chapter! :D No Rin this time, but he'll be there next chapter

Song Dedication- Mother Murder by Hollywood Undead

Review?

~Jay


	6. Take Off

Rin was in the kitchen, cooking with Ukobach. He didn't quite understand why he was there, but he felt like eating something sweet.

He must be seeing too much of Amaimon.

Ukobach skillfully stirred the cake batter while Rin started to get the oven heated. They both decided that they would make a cake! After all, it was almost Halloween! Rin had to do something for Halloween since there is no trick or treating when you're in high school...

He also must have too much time on his hands to be doing this.

"Is the cake batter ready Ukobach?" Rin asked, breaking the silence. Ukobach nodded and held the cake batter bowl up so Rin would take it. Rin smiled and gladly took it, then placed it in the oven.

"Now, it says to cook it for... 25 to 30 minutes..." Rin put the timer on 28 minutes, making sure it was in the middle of the two numbers (sort of).

Ukobach was cleaning the kitchen up while Rin started thinking on how he would decorate it.

"Let's see... Halloween has pumpkins, black cats, the colors orange and black, ghosts, blood... How will I decorate this?" Rin mumbled out loud. Ukobach noticed something lying on the floor and turned to it. Ukobach widened it's eyes and looked to Rin, then back at the figure. Ukobach smirked when it realized what the figure was doing and continued it's work (I use "it" a lot...).

Rin started walking to where he placed all of the icing colors, but was stopped. He yelped when something grabbed his leg, causing him to fall face first on the floor.

Wait a second...

Rin sighed and got up, frowning. "What are you doing here Amaimon...?" Rin sighed.

Amaimon was still lying on the floor, sucking on a lollipop. He let go of Rin's ankle and sat up.

_Why does this guy always have a lollipop in his mouth? He like, makes it appear out of nowhere! _Rin asked himself.

Amaimon shrugged. "I don't know. I just decided to?" Amaimon said in his emotionless voice. He then stood up and faced Rin.

"Well, I'm kind of busy making a cake at the moment. So if you're looking for entertainment, you got the wrong person." Rin said and continued to proceed towards his icing.

"Nii-san has plenty of entertainment, so I'm not really searching for it. Anyways, what cake are you making?" Amaimon asked then decided to defy gravity by floating upside down and looking inside the stove.

Rin looked to what Amaimon was doing in jealousy. He wanted to float upside down...

"It's a Halloween cake since it's tomorrow and I felt the need to make something." Rin answered, no hostility in his voice whatsoever. He totally forgot that this was the demon Earth king. He just saw Amaimon as the older brother he never knew he had.

"What's Halloween?" Rin would've had an epic spit take if he was drinking something.

"You don't know what Halloween is?!" Amaimon shook his head no.

"Well... Halloween is where you... Go from house to house to pick up candy from random people and... It's full of scary stuff like zombies, blood, ghosts, and even skeletons! People also dress up in a costume." Rin explained with excitement.

"Costumes?" Amaimon said, a very small hint of excitement in his voice.

"Yes, costumes." Rin repeated and jumped when the timer went off. Amaimon went right side up and moved out of the way as Rin went to take the cake out of the oven.

After about an hour of talking about Halloween and cooking three other cakes, Rin and Amaimon started decorating.

"How do you want to do this?" Amaimon asked, holding the icing bottle he was given curiously. Three cakes were lain out in front of the 3, the largest one in front of Rin, the second largest in front of Amaimon, and the smallest one in front of Ukobach.

"I think we'll make the whole cake white, then add some pumpkins and ghosts on the bottom cake. On the second layer we'll do a design like blood is being splattered. You should know how to do that..." Rin said then turned to Ukobach. "Can you do the top cake by putting Happy Halloween on it and whatever design you feel fits best?" Rin asked. Ukobach nodded yes and started icing the top cake with white.

Amaimon and Rin started icing their cakes and then the designs.

"Ok, now we put the cakes on top of each other and then we're finished." Rin said proudly as he put his cake on a large platter. Amaimon carefully put his cake on top of Rin's, intending to make it perfect. Rin nodded to Amaimon with a smile, causing Amaimon to blush. Ukobach noticed this and was inwardly laughing.

Oh how oblivious the demon king was.

Ukobach placed the smallest cake on top and looked over the tall pastry.

It looked perfect! Sugary, well drawn designs, and the top design was perfect! This was a cake fit for eating!

Amaimon looked at the cake in wonder. Rin smiled cheekily and placed the cake in the largest cauldron. "Ukobach, I'm going to keep the cake in this ok? So don't use this for anything." Rin said and took off the apron he was wearing. Ukobach nodded again and went... Somewhere. Rin couldn't see where.

"You did good on your decoration Amaimon." Rin said as he too looked over the cake.

"Thank you... You did to." Amaimon said quietly, willing the thumping on his heart to go away. Why was this happening to him?!

_Nii-san can't be right! He has to be wrong! _Amaimon mentally screamed. Rin noticed Amaimion's frustration right away and looked to the king of Earth in concern.

"Hey, are you alright?" Rin said and placed a hand on Amaimon's shoulder.

Almost immediately, Amaimon violently shook away from Rin's hand. "Yes, I am fine. Thank you for letting me do this with you... It was... Fun." Amaimon said, hesitance in his voice. He had never really thanked someone before...

Rin blinked in confusion then stared at Amaimon. "Uh.. Yeah, sure." He said awkwardly.

Amaimon stared back at Rin, surprisingly a blush on his face. Before Rin even knew what was happening, Amaimon quickly went over to Rin and kissed him! On the lips!

Amaimon pulled away and left through the window. Rin gazed at where Amaimon used to be, wide eyed.

_He... Kissed me?! _Rin thought.

Strangely, Rin felt all tingly and jittery inside when he relived Amaimon's kiss.

And that, was his very first kiss.

* * *

Sorry for the sucky ending and short chapter, I just thought that was a good line to end it with

Well, it is slowly becoming and AmaimonXRin right? They are just now realizing their feelings for each other :D

Song Dedication- Take off by 2PM or the ending for the Ao No Exorcist series

Review? :3

~Jay


	7. If It Means a Lot to You

Amaimon looked back up at the window he jumped out of, then sighed.

There... The thumping in his heart went away.

Is that how he's going to get rid of the thumping and twisting in his heart? By kissing Rin?

"Very good show Amaimon..." Amaimon got chills down his spine when he heard that voice.

"Why were you watching nii-san?" Amaimon asked in a monotonous voice, turning to face his brother sitting in his floating chair.

Mephisto smirked. "I wanted to see this plan of yours. This is the first time you've ever really had a "plan"." Mephisto said. Amaimon looked away. "Is your plan to make him trust you or something?" He continued.

"Yes... It is. I'll let you figure the rest out on your own." Amaimon answered.

This was all just a game to Mephisto. To him, they are all just his pawns. Rin, Yukio, Amaimon, even the exwires and teachers. They are all just pieces on his chess bored. Some of the pawns defy him, some of them gladly go along with him, and the rest just stay there, being controlled.

Right now, Amaimon was a pawn that is defying him by making his own plans.

"Figure out on my own?" Mephisto asked.

"Well, you figured this much out already. I'm sure you can figure the rest out on your own. Anyways, where's our other little brother?" Amaimon questioned, looking around. Mephisto hopped out of his chair and faced Amaimon, that smirk never leaving his face.

Yes, Amaimon is an interesting little pawn of his.

"I sent him on a mission to get rid of some of your kin that keeps breaking into the academy. You have a lot of trouble makers Amaimon." Mephisto said. Amaimon nodded.

"I know I do. They put on quite a show sometimes. I'm guessing it's near the entrance?" He asked. Mephisto nodded.

Amaimon then left, leaving Mephisto to stand there, glancing back up at the windows.

Well, Rin must have left the kitchen right away or else he'd be looking down to see what Amaimon was doing.

Rin is so predictable...

* * *

Rin was lying down on his bed, lost in thought.

_Why did he just... Kiss me? Does he like me or something? No! That's just wrong in more than one way... He can't! But... Why did I like it? I mean sure, Amaimon is hot and has the prettiest eyes and the bags around his eyes make it stand out and he's got the most adorable clothing style and the nails look cool and... I forgot where I was going with this. _

Rin sighed and sat up. Kuro was sleeping at the edge of Rin's bed when he was rudely disturbed. Kuro lazily opened his eyes and stretched.

"Hello Rin." Kuro meowed and hopped on his lap.

"... Hey Kuro, can I ask you something?" Rin asked. Kuro looked to him curiously before nodding.

"What do you think of Amaimon?" Rin finally said. Kuro looked to him in confusion now.

"Who is Amaimon? Is he a demon?" Kuro asked.

"He is the King of Earth. I'm guessing he can control the earth demons, like..." Rin trailed off, thinking. What's an earth demon?

"... Like a goblin?" Kuro finished for him.

"Yes! A goblin! He can control that stuff, I think." Rin said and nervously laughed.

"That's cool. What does he look like?" Kuro asked.

Rin took a minute to think about that. Amaimon is such a complex person (demon) to describe...

"He uh.. Has... Um... You know what, if you stick with me I bet you'll see him. Maybe he'll have his pet." Rin said as he got off the bed.

"Pet?" Kuro asked in slight excitement. Rin looked back to the demon cat with a smirk.

"Yeah, Yukio told me he has a pet goblin." Rin snorted. "It's ironic how he's trying to beat me, yet you and the goblin can get to know each other quite well."

Kuro just nodded before sitting on the window edge, looking out to the sky.

A pet huh?

* * *

Amaimon was crouching down on a lamppost near the entrance to True Cross Academy. Yukio was rapidly firing his gun at the little goblins and some of his Dekalp (The flower).

"Why are there so many?" Yukio muttered before shooting at a monstrous looking greenman.

Behemoth stood on another lamppost next to Amaimon, watching it's brothers get shot down and dead. Behemoth glanced to Amaimon, who just sat there nibbling on his long nail.

"Why are you just letting him shoot them? Don't you care?" Behemoth asked sadly.

Amaimon nodded. "I do care, however I am analyzing the brother's movement just in case worse comes to worse and I have to fight him. If he kills one of the hobgoblins close to you, I will stop him. Nii-san will get mad at me if I kill him though.." He answered before watching Yukio again. Behemoth sighed before painfully watching it's kin be killed again.

After 15 more minutes, Yukio successfully killed all of the goblins, Dekalp, and monstrous greenman. He sighed in exasperation before looking to the other exorcists.

"Thank you for your help everyone. I think we got them all." Yukio said with a smile. The exorcists nodded and smiled back at him.

Everyone else waved goodbye while Yukio lingered for a little longer. He rubbed his shoulder and arm in pain.

Looks like it was getting worse.

Amaimon watched in interest as Yukio rubbed his arms, probably willing for the pain to end. "Oh? So he's a demon too? Rin and nii-san didn't look like they knew." Amaimon murmured. Behemoth was slightly glaring at Yukio, drool coming down it's mouth.

Behemoth can't forgive those who shoot down it's brothers.

Amaimon noticed the anger on Behemoth's face and sighed. He stood up and tugged on the chain lightly. "Come on Behemoth, let's go back to nii-san's office. After all, he's got entertainment now." Amaimon said and started jumping onto a building. Behemoth got dragged and growled at Yukio's fading form.

Oh how badly Behemoth wanted to just rip out his throat and make him suffer.

Amaimon glanced to Behemoth in slight concern as he walked.

Since when did Behemoth get so violent?

* * *

The next day, was Halloween! Everyone in True Cross Academy Cram School was dressed up, even the teachers! Rin wore a zombie costume, Shima was a ghost, Bon was a shi-shi dog (surprisingly), Konekomaru was a demon fox with black fur and blood painted on his mouth, Shiemi was a princess, Izumo was a karate instructor, Paku was a cat, and Yukio was some kind of killer with the blood and everything!

Yes, the costumes weren't very creative, but it worked.

Rin decided to let his tail show today. Might as well.

Speaking of Rin, he was currently pushing the cake outside the kitchen and into the actual dining part of the room. Konekomaru smiled happily at the cake and everyone else stared in wonder at the tall cake. Ukobach was standing on the table, looking at the happy faces proudly.

Ukobach just knew that they would love the cake.

"Well, what do you think?" Rin said as he smiled cheekily and let his tail wave back in forth in excitement.

"It's amazing Rin! Did you do this by yourself?" Shiemi asked.

Rin shook his head no. "Nope, I had Ukobach and Ama-" Rin stopped. Like hell they'd believe that Amaimon actually helped with this cake.

Shiemi instantly knew and smiled. Something about the way Amaimon was acting made her believe that maybe the demon king wasn't as bad as they all thought he was.

Shima stared dreamily at the cake. "Hey, can we cut this up now? It looks delicious!" He said.

The exwires laughed and Rin nodded. "Let's do it!"

Amaimon very quietly sneaked into the kitchen. He watched them all laughing, smiling softly. He left two pieces of candy on the counter, making it so Rin and someone else would see it.

The smile slowly turned into a frown when he remembered his plan.

No, he wouldn't give up.

Not even if it costs him lots and lots of pain.

* * *

Sorry! This is a day late! But... Happy Halloween!

I'm not even sure if Behemoth can be OOC, but he slightly is. Forgive me *bows*

Song Dedication- If It Means a Lot to You by A Day to Remember

Review anyway?

~Jay


	8. Let It Burn

A couple hours later, the Halloween party was over. Yukio and Rin were waving goodbye to the exwires now.

"Bye guys! Our classroom should be fixed by Monday!" Yukio called. The class high-fived each other before going back to their dorms.

Rin sighed and started walking back into their dorm house. "When is the weekend going to be here?" He whined.

"It's tomorrow nii-san. Today is Friday." It was Yukio's turn to sigh as he followed Rin.

"Huh?! Seriously?!" Rin said, looking shocked and happy. Yukio nodded and Rin fist bumped the air. "Yes! Finally!" He yelled.

Yukio pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and smiled. Yes, finally indeed.

It _has _been a long week.

Rin decided to help clean up the kitchen while Yukio went back to their sleeping quarters to prepare for next weeks assignments. Once again, Rin found two pieces of candy on the kitchen counter. This time, they were lollipops.

_Does Amaimon have nothing better to do than watch us? _Rin thought in irritation. However, despite what he thought, his heart felt all warm and fuzzy inside at the thought of Amaimon watching him.

_Is it because he likes me? Kyaaa~ Amaimon is so sexy~ It makes me happy that he's actually caring about me~ _Was what Rin's inner fangirl was thinking.

Rin shook his head and continued to wipe the counter off. He must be going crazy if he actually has a _fangirl _side.

Meanwhile Yukio was in the room, sitting on his bed. He had an unamused look on his face.

He knew Amaimon, the king of Earth, was watching him yesterday. He could sense his presence.

Why Mephisto hasn't gotten rid of the thing, Yukio didn't know.

Anyways, Amaimon must know that Yukio's a demon. Yukio also knew that Amaimon had contact with Rin... Yukio's paranoid side was freaking out because it's afraid Amaimon will tell Rin about his "secret".

Oh the drama these days...

* * *

Amaimon stared at the TV screen, his boredom obvious. Mephisto was doing some kind of paperwork, Amaimon didn't what for.

"Nii-san... Even though you have all of this stuff... It gets boring when you don't have someone to play with..." Amaimon said, glancing to the sighing Mephisto.

"Isn't that what Behemoth is for?" Amaimon brought Behemoth to his chest protectively.

"Behemoth isn't just here for a playmate. Behemoth is my pet, you're supposed to entertain me." He said, snuggling Behemoth. Behemoth licked Amaimon's cheek happily.

Mephisto grinned. "I'll use this as an excuse not to do the paperwork." He said before getting up and jumping on the beanbag next to Amaimons.

"What do you want to play Amaimon?" Mephisto asked. Amaimon gently set Behemoth down and took off it's chains. He then got up to dig through some of the games.

"Nii-san, what's this?" Amaimon asked as he pulled out a cool looking game. Mephisto smirked.

"It's called Injustice. It's a fighting game. Wanna try it?" He said evilly. Amaimon blinked at him.

"I take it you're good at this game, yes?" Amaimon asked as he put it in the Xbox game slot. Mephisto just picked up his "Mephisto pink" controller and continued to smirk.

Amaimon picked up the other pink controller and stared emotionlessly at the TV screen as it brought up the "How to Play" menu. He nodded slightly to himself before they began.

It was Mephisto vs Amaimon.

Who is going to die tonight?

* * *

Amaimon and Mephisto were both panting in exhaustion. It was 4 in the morning, and they just finished their showdown.

It took lots of effort, but Amaimon barely won. He is the one out of the two who can keep his composure during a showdown because he doesn't let emotions get in the way. Mephisto on the other hand...

There is a broken Xbox controller pulled off to the side and viciously ripped papers. There went his paperwork..

Mephisto is a very competitive person/demon. If he doesn't win, then he is hell to deal with the next day.

Mephisto sighed tiredly. "I have to get up at 7, so good night." He said grouchily to Amaimon before walking out of the office.

Amaimon smirked before petting Behemoth in victory. He may not show it, but he is also a very competitive guy.

"Behemoth, Mephisto put on quite a show huh?" Amaimon asked. Behemoth nodded.

"Yes master. He ripped up those papers like I would have..." Behemoth said, looking to the ripped papers. Both of the demons laughed before Amaimon got up.

"Well, might as well go to bed too. Rin won't be up anytime soon, and I have to gain just a little more of his trust. Then we can beat Rin and bring him to Gehenna." Amaimon said, smiling softly at his full proof plan. Behemoth nodded eagerly.

"Only two more days Behemoth..."

"Then we can put our plan into action."

* * *

Rin woke up Saturday morning at 12. He yawned tiredly to see Yukio still passed out.

"Wow.. That's rare... Yukio still sleeping at 12.." Rin yawned and slowly got out of bed.

Rin walked down to the kitchen to start breakfast, but was stopped by a very... Interesting scene.

First off, Amaimon was there. No surprise. What was interesting was he had his pet goblin there and it was playing with Ukobach around the kitchen. They were playing tag by the looks of it.

That was something you don't usually see.

But then again, you don't usually have a demon king visit you everyday either.

Amaimon noticed Rin and waved to him. "Morning." He simply said before going back to watching Behemoth and Ukobach play. Rin walked to the kitchen and stood next to Amaimon.

"Did you get them to play with each other? They look like their having a lot of fun." Rin commented.

Amaimon nodded. "Behemoth needs someone other than me around him. I remember seeing this demon the other day and decided this demon would be a good playmate for Behemoth." He said.

Rin looked down and blushed. "Why did you... Kiss me...?" He asked quietly. Amaimon blushed also.

"I don't know myself... I was feeling pain, and it went away right after I kissed you..." Amaimon explained, subconsciously gripping his chest. Rin noticed and sighed.

"Ok... I'm sorry you were feeling pain..." Rin said before going back to watching the two familiars play.

Amaimon felt his heart thumping against his chest again. He narrowed his eyes before just letting his heart thump.

He's sick of this annoying feeling.

Behemoth tackled Ukobach to the ground and laughed. "Gotcha Ukobach!" Behemoth said.

"Yeah, you did." Ukobach also said while laughing. Amaimon smiled softly before picking Behemoth up.

"You're nii-san's familiar right?" Amaimon asked Ukobach. Ukobach nodded. "I thought so.. You look like something he would summon." Ukobach smirked.

"And the goblin is something you would summon." Ukobach said. Amaimon nodded and snuggled his Behemoth.

"Of course. I love Behemoth!" Amaimon said, then sat Behemoth down. Rin blinked at Amaimon and the two familiars.

"You can speak to them?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, you and your brother can too with practice." Amaimon said as he started petting Behemoth.

"Can Yukio talk to them because he's my twin?" Rin asked. Amaimon glanced to him and smirked.

Oh, now he gets it.

"No, you have to be a demon to talk to other demons. An exorcist cannot talk to demons. Otherwise, why would they kill us and not listen to us?" Amaimon explained.

Behemoth looked to Amaimon. "Are you trying to get Rin to turn against his brother so you can attack him?" Behemoth asked. Amaimon nodded and held and expressionless face.

"... Wait a second... That can't be though! Yukio told me that the tests always came back negative! He can't be a demon!" Rin exclaimed.

"I saw it myself. Yukio is a demon." Amaimon said, inwardly smirking. Yes, this was the perfect boost for his plan.

Rin stared at Amaimon in distress and shock.

"...What?"

* * *

Another chapter :D Also I'll say the disclaimer since I always forget to.

I do not own Ao No Exorcist or any of it's characters, blah, blah, blah...

Song Dedication- Let It Burn by Red

Review? :3

~Jay


	9. Angel of Darkness

Amaimon watched Rin as he stormed out of the kitchen in anger, probably going to their dorm to ask Yukio about what he said.

"Behemoth, this is perfect! We may be able to put our plan in action today if we get lucky." Amaimon said as he stared forward.

_This is just amazing! Almost too easy! While Rin is fighting with Yukio, I'll use that as an opportunity to take his sword. If I keep his sword, I can use it against him. It's a demon slaying blade, and even though his body is of Assiah, he is still a demon. Soon enough... My rank will rise... _Amaimon thought.

Behemoth smiled happily as it looked forward. "Alright master." Behemoth said.

* * *

Rin crashed through the door, causing Yukio to wake up suddenly. Rin picked Yukio up by his collar and held him off the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a demon?!" Rin shouted furiously. He doesn't remember ever being this pissed off.

Yukio widened his eyes and tried to get Rin to let go of him. "What?! I'm not a demon!" Yukio shouted back.

"I'm not a demon my ass!" Rin hissed. He dropped Yukio and ripped his shirt off. Rin stared at the pattern on his right shoulder and narrowed his eyes angrily.

"Why did you lie to me Yukio? Why didn't you just tell me?!" Rin yelled, letting his tail wave back and forth in irritation.

Yukio looked down in shame. "I didn't want to tell you.. I didn't want to believe I was a demon." He whispered.

Rin's gaze softened a bit, but he still held that harsh glare. "Remember that I had to deal with this too, Yukio. I could have helped you with this!" Rin shouted once again.

While all the shouting and explaining was going on, Behemoth peeked through the door. Behemoth spotted the sword sitting on Rin's bed, completely unprotected.

_Master's instruction were to get the Kurikara away from Rin, and back to him... _It thought and crept over to the sword. Behemoth grabbed the demon slaying blade in it's mouth and quickly, but quietly, ran out of the room.

Amaimon's emotionless gaze lit up when he saw his pet run into the kitchen, the Kurikara in it's mouth. Amaimon took the sword from Behemoth and rubbed it's head.

"Thank you Behemoth. What were Rin and Yukio doing?" Amaimon asked.

"Rin was shouting at Yukio about why he didn't tell him about being a demon, and Yukio explaining. The sword was left on the bed, it was easy to get." Behemoth answered. Amaimon nodded in approval.

"Great job. Now, we go outside..." Amaimon said and left the kitchen.

Finally, after all this time of fake kindness and trust, he could set his plan into action.

The pain in his heart never went away though.

* * *

After a few more minutes of fighting, Rin sighed. "Fine... But please tell me something this important next time." Rin said. Yukio smiled and nodded.

"Ok nii-san, I will." Yukio's smile faltered when he saw that Rin's sword wasn't on his back. "Um, nii-san, your sword..." He trailed off.

"Huh? Oh, it's on the-" Rin stopped when he turned to his bed, only to find that his sword wasn't there. Rin quickly faced Yukio. "Where'd it go?!" Rin exclaimed and looked around the room. Yukio looked out the window and gasped.

"Wha- Did you find it Yukio?!" Rin shouted again and also looked outside. He felt his heart stop when he saw who was out there.

Amaimon was down below in front of the stairs, holding the sword casually over his back. He looked up to the twins and smirked slightly. Rin couldn't explain the emotions he was going through.

Betrayal, sadness, anger, but most of all...

Heartbreak.

When did he become such a god forsaken fangirl?

"Amaimon! Give me my sword back!" Rin called, his voice slightly cracking. Yukio looked to his brother in concern.

"Nii-san, are you ok? I didn't realize that sword was so important to you.."

"I-It's not that Yukio... I'm going to go down there." Rin then sped off towards the front steps of the dorm. Yukio stared at where Rin left for a second before turning back to Amaimon.

Did he miss something?

* * *

Rin crashed open the door and stared at Amaimon, panting slightly.

"Amaimon... Why? I trusted you... Why would you steal the one thing precious to me?" Rin asked quietly.

Amaimon wanted to laugh. "Trust me? We may be brothers, but that doesn't mean you should trust me. I already warned you. I told you I would raise my rank, I haven't let go of that plan. I hate to lose." Amaimon said in monotonous before taking the sword out.

Rin was engulfed in the blue flames, a look of shock and hurt on his face.

_He... I... Betrayed me... Trusted him... _

_"We may be brothers, but that doesn't mean you should trust me." _

Amaimon ran to Rin and kicked him. Rin felt the breath leave his body as he hit the wall, the force creating a crater. Amaimon then stabbed the sword through his body. Rin screamed in agony as Amaimon slowly took the sword out.

Did it hurt this bad when he stabbed Amaimon?

Before Rin could fight back, Amaimon yanked Rin's tail. He then threw Rin down the stairs, making sure he hit all of the steps. Rin couldn't move. All he could feel was intense agony.

Very. Intense. Agony.

Amaimon looked down at Rin. "You aren't going to fight back? Is it because I have your sword? Can you truly not fight without this thing?" Amaimon asked as he dug his heel into Rin's chest.

Rin was very close to passing out already. He didn't realize Amaimon was this strong...

Why is he ranked 7th strongest?!

Did he really rely on the Kurikara that much? Almost to the point where he can't even move a muscle?

Amaimon nodded to Behemoth and kicked Rin one more time. Behemoth eagerly ran towards Rin and bit him, drawing blood. Rin mustered a scream of pain as the blood flowed out of him.

Amaimon watched in boredom as Behemoth created the Gehenna gate.

What? If you are related to Satan, you can make a Gehenna gate.

Amaimon picked the now unconscious Rin up by his shirt collar and threw him into the gate. Behemoth followed quickly after.

Amaimon was about to go too, put he felt a bullet go through his chest. Amaimon rubbed the hole in his chest. It stung a bit, but not nearly as much as the bullet would have hurt a human. He knew who shot it.

"Ow.." Amaimon turned to his other brother (haha) and stared at him in boredom.

Yukio still pointed the gun at Amaimon. "Bring my brother back... Why do you even want him?!" Yukio screeched.

Amaimon turned back to the gate and started to step in it. "So I can raise my rank. So I can get stronger." Amaimon answered before completely disappearing into the gate.

Yukio watched as the gate disappeared and fell to his knees, dropping the gun. He stared at where the gate was, his eyes wide and shocked. He felt a single tear fall down, before more followed.

"Nii-san..."

* * *

Yeah, yeah... Crappy ending... But I needed to get this out. I couldn't help myself! Stuff is getting interesting now!

I want to know what you guys are thinking, so pwease tell me in a review? :3

Song Dedication- Angel of Darkness by Alex C ft Yasmin K

~Jay

P.S: There is 888 people who have read this story! That's symmetrical! :,D Though it'll be ruined now that you've read this...


	10. Away

Amaimon fell onto one of the Gehenna hills, landing next to Behemoth and the still unconscious and bloodied Rin.

_Thump... Thump... Thump... _

Amaimon picked Rin up and hauled him over his shoulder. Behemoth took the sword and they walked towards Satan's "castle" in silence.

What was there to say?

On the way there though, Amaimon met one of his brothers, Lucifer.

"Hello there Amaimon, who is that?" Lucifer asked. Amaimon slightly glared at him and continued walking, but answered him anyways.

"He is Rin Okumura, otherwise known as our half-brother." Amaimon said. Lucifer blinked in confusion.

"Ah.. So Satan's offspring. Why is he all beat up?" He asked once again.

"Because I defeated him." Almost immediately laughter erupted from Lucifer. Amaimon stopped walking and narrowed his eyes angrily to the ground in front of him.

"_You _defeated him?! All by yourself?! Hahahaha, that was a good one Amaimon!" Lucifer laughed.

_Thump.. Thump.. Thump.._

"I'm not joking Lucifer, you could even ask nii-san. He may not have shown himself, but I'm pretty sure he was watching. Now, I have to go to father's castle." Amaimon said, slight anger in his voice.

He absolutely HATES to be laughed at, but he knows that he cannot win a fight against Lucifer.

"Yeah, right." Lucifer snorted before continuing to walk where he was going. Amaimon's eye twitched in intense anger, but he was able to keep his composure. Behemoth glanced to it's master before continuing to walk.

Amaimon had received weird looks from the other demons, but he ignored them. He had a job to do and he wasn't about to get off track by getting into a fight.

Eventually, he had reached his father's castle. It was a gruesome looking castle, with sharp stones and souls floating around. Satan keeps souls of those he's killed around his castle as guards and we all know what the sharp stones are for.

Amaimon pushed open one of the metal, dungeon looking doors and stepped inside the castle.

There were eight floors, each one belonging to a demon prince. It was organized by rank. Amaimon held his expressionless look on his face and began to walk up the steps towards the very last floor. By now, Rin was starting to wake up.

The minute Rin woke up, he felt intense pain in his stomach, side, back, and head. Rin tried his best not to scream, or move for that matter, since he realized he was being carried somewhere. Memories of what happened flooded his mind and he let realization dawn on him.

Amaimon... Gehenna... Rank... He was in Gehenna now because Amaimon defeated him with his own sword to raise his rank! It all makes sense now...

"I know you are awake Rin. No need to try and pretend." Amaimon said in his usual emotionless voice.

"How did you know?" Rin asked, his voice hoarse.

"I didn't." Amaimon smirked for a second. "But now I do. Welcome to our fathers castle." Amaimon continued as he stopped in front of a pair of large doors.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"S-Satan...?" Rin whispered. Amaimon ignored him and opened the doors. Evil laughter soon followed.

"Welcome Amaimon, and my dear son. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Once Yukio got a hold of himself, he quickly rushed to Mephisto's office in anger.

If only Mephisto had gotten rid of the thing, none of this would have happened.

On the way there, Yukio had literally crashed into his class.

"Huh? Okumura-sensei? What are you in a rush for?" Konekomaru asked as he rubbed his head in slight pain.

"Amaimon took Rin to Gehenna!" Yukio said and continued to run to Mephisto's office.

"WHAT?!" The whole class shouted and started to follow Yukio.

Yukio broke down Mephisto's door to see him already standing up. "Ah, Yukio, I had a feeling you would have come here." Mephisto said with a grin. Yukio glared at him.

"If you knew what was happening, why didn't you stop them?!" Yukio yelled at him. Mephisto chuckled.

"I had to see which one of our brothers would have won." He answered calmly.

"Wait, OUR brothers? You mean to tell me you are related to them?!" Bon yelled in shock/confusion and looked between Yukio and Mephisto. They looked nothing alike...

"Yes, Suguro-kun, Okumura-sensei is my little half-brother. But that's not really important right now is it?" Mephisto said, his grin widening.

"Wait, Sir Pheles, what exactly happened?" Shiemi asked, her face saddened slightly. She had thought Amaimon was a good demon... One of the few you thought you'd never see. To hear he took Rin, her best friend... It was sad.

"Well, you see... Amaimon was wanting to get stronger and raise his rank. As most of you know, there are the 8 demon princes of Gehenna. Amaimon is ranked 7th strongest, and he was tired of being so low. So, the answer to that was to defeat Satan's offspring." Mephisto smirked. "Amaimon's plan was to win Rin's trust so it would be easier to defeat him, and it worked. He also used a distraction-" Mephisto glanced to Yukio. "-to steal Rin's sword and use it against him. That was successful also. I must admit, I'm quite surprised that Amaimon was able to get so far in his plan." He finished.

"... So you knew that guy was here this whole time?" Shima asked in confusion.

"Of course, I was the one who let him in." Mephisto said.

"What?! You let a demon prince inside the academy?!" Everyone excluding Yukio and Mephisto shouted once again.

"Yes, I did. It doesn't matter anymore, what's done is done." Mephisto said nonchalantly.

"Well, we're going to get him right?" Shiemi asked. Everyone turned to Mephisto questioningly.

"I don't know why you're looking at me like that. I can't bring you to Gehenna."

"Don't act like that. We all received spirit wounds, we all know that you're a demon." Izumo said bravely.

Mephisto laughed and smirked again. "Just because I'm a demon doesn't mean that I can automatically bring humans, much less exorcists, to Gehenna. Everyone would be trying to kill you guys, and I'm not exactly welcome there at the moment." He said with a shrug.

"Well, are we seriously just going to let him die?!" Yukio exclaimed. "He's my brother, I'm NOT just going to let him die at the hands of Satan."

"Well Okumura-sensei, what do you suggest we do then?" Mephisto asked. Yukio fell silent, thinking of what they could possibly do.

_How will we do this? Mephisto isn't welcome in Gehenna, and he is the only one who can summon a Gehenna Gate... We are exorcists, so we won't be welcome there... Maybe... _

"How about you let me go?" Yukio suggested, his eyes meeting Mephisto's. Mephisto chuckled.

"I see... You want to go in because you're also a demon, and you'll be 'welcome'... Sure, that will work." Mephisto said and smiled evilly when Yukio widened his eyes in panic.

_You dumbass don't say that in front of them! _

Well, the class didn't miss that detail and immediately looked to their teacher in disbelief.

"What? You're a demon too?! I thought you said that you went through checks every day, yet you were still human!" Bon yelled at him. Yukio looked down for a second before his eyes hardened in determination.

"I'll explain why I didn't tell you guys after I save my brother. Mephisto, lead the way." Yukio said. Mephisto put his hat on and walked past the exwires, Yukio following.

_Amazing... He didn't even panic for very long when the students found his dirty little secret... My little brothers, all three of them, are truly amazing. _Mephisto thought before getting ready to create the Gehenna Gate.

Amaimon may be Mephisto's closest brother, but that didn't mean he would automatically follow along in his plans.

After all, Amaimon was still his pawn piece that defied him.

* * *

Oh my god! I'm excited to see what happens next! And I'm the writer! :D I also have no idea what Lucifer's personality is like, I've only gotten to chapter 15 ^^" So, sorry if I got his personality wrong. I have only heard of him and that he was a brother to Mephisto and Amaimon (Along with Yukio and Rin) so I decided to include him.

Thanks for the awesome reviews! They still make me happy

Song Dedication- Away by Breaking Benjamin

Review?

~Jay


	11. Pain

***********WARNING SATAN APPEARS IN THIS CHAPTER AND WE ALL KNOW SATAN'S LANGUAGE************ That is all

~Enjoy

* * *

Amaimon stepped inside the room to see a man around his age (Host wise). The man had white hair and bright, piercing yellow eyes with bags under them, like most demons. He had an insane smile and wore a black trench coat.

"Welcome Amaimon and my dear son. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed.

"Hello father." Amaimon threw Rin in front of his father, Satan. Satan stared at the frightened Rin and smirked evilly.

"What's this thing doing here? Is it lost?" Satan asked.

"No, I defeated him. I decided to bring him to you so I can raise my rank." Amaimon explained in his usual emotionless voice.

Satan burst out laughing again. "You think I'm gonna raise your rank cause you defeated this fucking thing?! Ha, Amaimon, you can do better than that!" He shouted.

Amaimon narrowed his eyes. "Father, he is your offspring. If I defeat him, then I should get my rank raised right?" Amaimon said.

Satan looked like he was thinking. "Hmmm..." Satan glanced to the still frightened Rin. "Well... I GUESS I can raise your rank... But you won't get to replace Samael or some other fucker like him." Satan said, shrugging. He then smirked evilly.

"You know Amaimon, you may have created a special time in Gehenna where you have to fight for your rank... HAHAHAHAHA! YES!" He laughed, clutching his stomach.

Rin watched the exchange between the two in fear. He was in front of Satan! The one who killed his father! Was he supposed to be chill saying, "What's up Satan, how you doin'?"?! No! He wasn't!

"Fine Amaimon, I'll raise your rank to 5th instead of 7th. Happy now? I sure am!" Satan said, his eyes gleaming.

Suddenly, loud alarms blasted throughout the castle. Satan 'tched' and looked towards the door of his room. "Who can be intruding?" He muttered before casually strolling to the other side of the room and kicking the door down. He looked back to Amaimon and Rin.

"Well... Bring the little fucker with us... I dont want him left unsupervised." Satan said with an insane laugh before walking down the stairs. Amaimon turned to face a wide eyed Rin.

"S-So... Was everything you... Did... Just a lie?" Rin asked over the loud alarms. Amaimon bit his lip slightly before hauling Rin up over his shoulder.

"Some of it was... My feelings weren't though." Amaimon whispered the last part so Rin couldn't hear. He left Satan's room and started walking down the stairs, following his father.

"Nii-san!" Rin widened his eyes even more at the sound of that voice.

That one voice...

"Yukio!" Rin shouted loud enough that his throat started to hurt. Amaimon winced at the loud noise and glared at the ground, willing himself not to beat the shit out of Rin. Demons have sensitive hearing...

"HAHAHAHAHA What's a small fry like you doing here?" Satan asked, "mimicking" Shiro's voice.

"STOP MAKING FUN OF MY FATHER YOU FILTHY DEMON!" Yukio screamed at Satan. Satan laughed and looked to Amaimon.

"You see this? I think he's mad. If you truly want your rank raised, you'll defeat this one. I'll keep watch over this fucker." Satan said and took Rin from the king of Earth. Amaimon nodded and jumped in front of Yukio, immediately throwing a punch. Yukio got hit and slammed into the castle wall. Yukio shakily got up and glared at Amaimon.

"You know _Amaimon, _when I was studying demonology, you were my favorite demon. The demon king of Earth. It struck me as "cool". But now that I actually see you, you're nothing special. You're only a traitor to your family. A traitor to Rin. A traitor to me." Yukio said harshly. "You're weak!" He shouted.

Amaimon's eyes narrowed very slightly. "Weak? I'm not weak. Humans are the weak ones." Amaimon retorted.

Satan whistled. "This could get intense very quickly, don't you think?" Satan smirked and looked to Rin. "Who do you want to win? Your dear younger brother, or the one you love?" Rin quickly looked to Satan in shock. Satan laughed. "What? Did you think I was oblivious to your little fucking boy crush over Amaimon? HAHAHAHAHAHA you're funny!"

Rin looked away and back to the battle.

Who did he want to win?

Yukio's fingernails grew claw-like and he ran to Amaimon. Yukio attempted to slash Amaimon but Amaimon was quicker. He caught Yukio's hand and threw him against the wall in hidden rage.

_No one,_ calls him weak.

Yukio fell still for a second, paralyzed. He felt something wet and sticky run down his chest and head. Oh no...

"Yukio!" Rin shouted again and got up. Rin glared at Amaimon, who watched Yukio in disinterest.

_What? What's wrong with me? I can only feel something wet and sticky on me... I can't move or speak. What is it?! _Yukio thought in panic.

"Good job Amaimon! You made the other fucker bleed! HAHAHAHA!" Satan congratulated. Amaimon ignored him though and continued to stare at Yukio.

Yukio had a sharp piece of stone going through his chest.

Rin jumped down the rest of the stairs and stood in front of Yukio. Rin looked back to his younger brother and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry... Yukio..." Rin whispered before facing Amaimon.

Amaimon's felt his chest ache again, his heart pounding harder and harder against his chest.

_Thump, thump, thump._

Amaimon closed his eyes and gripped his chest painfully and screamed.

And I mean _screamed._

_It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! _Amaimon thought in agony before running blindly at Rin. Rin was confused and shocked at Amaimon's actions.

This was extremely out of character for him.

Satan was watching in interest. "What's this...?" He mumbled before watching intently.

Rin sidestepped and Amaimon missed. Amaimon didn't even bother retaliating, he just fell to the ground, screaming. "IT HURTS, IT HURTS, IT HURTS, IT HURTS!" Amaimon repeated over and over again.

Rin gently took a step forward. He didn't quite know what to do... He remembered Amaimon telling him something about his chest hurting whenever he was near him, but Rin didn't think it was this bad. I mean, a demon king is on the floor screaming in pain.

Rin gently touched Amaimon's shoulder. Amaimon jumped like a scared cat and quickly gripped Rin's wrist. He swung Rin away from him and threw the half demon to the ground.

It was Rin's turn to scream in pain as a sickening crunch echoed throughout the castle.

Satan laughed in excitement. "Wow! Amazing Amaimon! You broke his back! Finish him now!" He called. Amaimon just bit his lip to stop from screaming anymore and shook his head no. It hurt even worse now, but he hated showing his weak side to anyone. Especially his father.

Satan frowned slightly. "Well why not? Both of the fucktards are almost dead, might as well put them out of their misery." He said.

"I'm sorry father, but I must end this party you're having." A voice said. Satan and Amaimon turned to the voice.

Amaimon got a look of slight relief on his face. "Nii-san..." He whispered.

Satan now visibly frowned. "Oh, it's you.." He said in dislike.

Mephisto stood in the doorway with a "Satan smirk" on his face. "You can relax father, I know you don't want me here. I'm only here to pick up all of my little brothers." He said.

Satan shrugged. "Whatever. Take them all. I know two of them shouldn't even be here anyways." He muttered before walking casually up the stairs, almost like none of this even happened.

Rin was having trouble breathing and Yukio was deathly pale. Mephisto sighed before looking to Amaimon.

Amaimon slowly closed his eyes and just let the pain take over. He was too weak to fight it. The last thing all of the brothers saw and heard was Mephisto lifting an arm up saying, "Eins, zwei, drei!"

Then everything faded to black.

* * *

HOLY SHIT I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME PWEASE FORGIVE ME *bows*

Well, I hope this wasn't too out of character... I know Amaimon kinda was, but it was just to sorta/kinda/maybe explain his pains.

Song Dedication- Pain by Hollywood Undead

Review?

~Jay


	12. Voices

Amaimon slowly opened his eyes to see a blinding white light. He shut his eyes in pain almost immediately. Amaimon felt a dull aching feeling in his chest and subconsciously gripped it. He felt a hand pry his own off of his chest. Amaimon opened his eyes again and as his blurry vision cleared, he realized it was Mephisto.

Mephisto smirked and glanced to Amaimon's right side. "You three were all beaten pretty badly. Quite frankly, I think I came at the right time." Mephisto said. Amaimon very painfully looked at his surroundings.

It looked to be a hospital room, but Amaimon knew that Mephisto wouldn't take the princes of Gehenna to a human hospital, so they must be in the True Cross Academy hospital. Amaimon then followed Mephisto's gaze to see Rin and Yukio.

Rin had a body cast on and was out cold. Yukio had a bandage wrapped around his chest and was also unconscious. Amaimon turned to Mephisto and smiled very softly.

"You saved us nii-san... That's unusual." Amaimon whispered. Mephisto chuckled.

"Yeah, but I wanted to see the type of exorcists Rin and Yukio will become with the knowledge of being a demon prince. And you're my dear brother Amaimon, like I'd let you die so easily. Especially if it's at the hands of Satan over something stupid like your chest hurting." Mephisto frowned ever so slightly. "Speaking of which, would you care to explain? Nothing has you on the floor like that Amaimon."

Amaimon's smile disappeared and he looked away in embarrassment. "I... Don't know..." Amaimon trailed off. Mephisto looked to him, unconvinced.

"Do you remember when I was teasing you about how you like Rin? You were gripping your chest then too. I don't believe you." Mephisto said bluntly. Amaimon glared at him.

"I still haven't forgiven you for that nii-san. That hurt." Amaimon said in monotone.

"Yeah well... What hurt?" He asked.

Amaimon sighed. "Well... My chest.. Hurts whenever Rin comes up. I mean, not like what the humans call "love hurt". I'm talking about it hurts like I just got stabbed. Especially when..." Amaimon trailed off again and avoided Mephisto's gaze. Amaimon was afraid that his brother would make fun of him or something. That's one of his biggest fears, that someone will laugh at him.

Mephisto leaned back in the chair he was sitting on and tapped his chin in thought. "Hmm... That's unusual. I've never seen a demon who ACTUALLY feels pain when the thought of someone comes up..." He said.

Amaimon turned back to Rin and he looked away quickly, a weird feeling stirring inside him.

Was Amaimon, the great demon king, actually feeling _guilt?_

Mephisto looked to Yukio and smirked. "You beat Yukio up didn't ya? I was afraid you might kill him with that injury. I'm surprised Satan's soul stones (1) didn't do more damage to him."

Amaimon nodded in agreement. He yawned tiredly and looked outside, but his vision was blurring up again. He must be really tired... "What time is it?" He asked.

Mephisto looked at his watch and stared at Amaimon in amusement. "11:32 a.m. Does your demon side come out when you're hurt or something?" Mephisto laughed as Amaimon was trying to stay awake. Mephisto rubbed Amaimon's hair childishly and smirked evilly when Amaimon tried to glare at him. "Just go to sleep Amaimon. I'll make sure no one comes in here." Amaimon nodded and slipped into unconsciousness.

Mephisto laughed and put a spell on the hospital room before leaving. He wouldn't even let Rin's classmates or Shura in.

The last thing he needed was for one of them to report to the Grigori that he was keeping Amaimon here in Assiah.

* * *

Shima, Bon, Konekomaru, Izumo, Paku, and Shiemi were waiting anxiously where the Gehenna Gate disappeared. Shiemi slowly stood up and looked to everyone.

"Waiting here won't do us any good. I'm going to Sir Pheles's office to see if Rin and Yuki-chan succeeded in their mission." Shiemi said. Shima and Bon stood up also.

"We're coming too." They said. The three remaining stayed silent, looking down. Yeah, they were worried about Yukio and Rin, but...

Shiemi smiled at them, causing the two males to blush. She nodded before walking to Mephisto's office.

Something inside of her knew that Rin and Yukio succeeded...

But something was very wrong.

* * *

Rin very slowly opened his eyes and immediately felt pain. He screamed in agony as the dull feeling he had slipped away. Rin couldn't hear or see anything, he could only feel pain.

"Nii-san calm down!" He faintly heard Yukio shout. He couldn't stop though, the agony was too much for him.

_Do you think it's easy to just make pain disappear Yukio?! Are you that freaking stupid?! _Rin thought angrily as he tried (and failed) to stop screaming.

A couple seconds later, he felt a hand roughly cover his mouth. His tear filled eyes barely made out Amaimon's form.

Rin slowly stopped his screaming as he stared in Amaimon's eyes. They were so blue, so alluring... Everything except for Amaimon's face soon faded out along with the intense pain he felt all over his body. Amaimon gently took his hand off of Rin's mouth and sat back down on the bed next to Rin's.

Rin noticed that Amaimon was still gripping his chest, almost as if he let his chest go that same pain he felt in Gehenna would come back. Rin looked to his other side and noticed Yukio glaring at Amaimon, though Amaimon seemed oblivious to his glaring.

That or he's ignoring it.

"Good. Your screaming started to hurt my ears. It could also alert the teachers and students here. That could cause a chaos." Amaimon said emotionlessly as he glanced out the window.

"That's what you're worried about?! Not the fact that nii-san is in pain?!" Yukio said in disbelief. Rin gave a look to Yukio that made him instantly shut up.

"Amaimon is it? I finally learned your name.." Rin said, smiling sadly. Amaimon looked to Rin.

"So, Amaimon, will you please explain yourself? I'm confused on your actions." Rin asked, frowning slightly. Amaimon also frowned.

"Well, Rin, I told you and warned you ahead of time. It's your fault if you didn't believe me." Amaimon answered.

"But you acted nice. You came to the dorm almost everyday and gave me and Shiemi candy, twice." Rin argued. Amaimon actually smirked evilly.

Woah, that was creepy.

"Did you know that in some countries, the demon king Amaimon is known as the demon of deceit? Nii-san bought a book on demonology to see how accurate it was and I found that out. So, might as well take that to my advantage right?" Amaimon said with a small laugh. Rin and Yukio got chills down their spine and Amaimon's insane laugh.

Amaimon's eyes flashed dangerously as his smile grew evil. Rin and Yukio stared helplessly at him.

Holy shit, what was happening?

* * *

Shiemi opened Mephisto's office doors to see him looking at the setting sun through his own windows.

"U-Um... Sir Pheles... Did Yuki-chan and Rin make it out ok?" She asked. Bon and Shima stood on either side of Shiemi, waiting anxiously for his answer.

Mephisto sighed and looked away from the sun. He smirked. "Oh yes, they made it out of Gehenna alive. However.." He looked back to the sun and continued to smirk evilly.

"Come on... Come on! Just tell us what's wrong will ya? They're our friends." Bon said impatiently. Mephisto laughed and spun around quickly.

"However, they are both severely injured." Shiemi, Bon, and Shima widened their eyes.

"Really?!" They shouted. Mephisto nodded and laughed.

"They are also both left with Amaimon, cause he too was injured. For some reason he acts like his true nature, a demon king, whenever he's hurt... And the sun is setting..." Mephisto said. There was another reason, but no one else knew that (or will know that). Not even Amaimon himself.

It took them a minute, but the three teens finally realized his point. Demons get active at night... Who knows what the usually calm demon king will do?

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Yay! Another chapter! I thought about ending the story at this chapter, but I think I'll go for another 3 or 4...

1) Soul stones are the stones that take away human's souls if a human gets stabbed by them. For a demon, it just leaves a permanent scar. Since the first half-breeds are Yukio and Rin, they don't know what soul stones do to them

Song Dedication- Voices by Crown Empire (I think)

Anyways...

Review?

~Jay


	13. The Loss

Mephisto couldn't help but laugh at their shouts of terror and anger.

"You mean to tell me that you left a demon, a demon king as a matter of fact, with Yukio and Rin who are severely hurt?! Are you crazy?!" Bon shouted at him in anger.

"Why would you do that to them Sir Pheles?" Shiemi asked softly, her eyes tearing up. If her Yuki-chan and Rin died... She wouldn't know what to do with her life. They saved her..

They saved her...

So she would save them!

Shiemi quickly left the office and ran down the halls. She would check True Cross hospital before an actual hospital, then save them! It couldn't be too hard right?

Mephisto continued to smirk calmly at where Shiemi once stood. Shima and Bon glared at him before chasing her. Mephisto glanced outside again to see it completely dark out. He sighed happily before walking to the hospital room.

What? As if he'd miss out on all this fun.

* * *

Amaimon let out a small insane laugh. He glanced outside to see complete darkness, not even the moon was out. He laughed again before getting in a crouching position on the bed.

Rin would've scrambled to the other side of the room by now, but the body cast was in the way. It was even scarier because he was right next to the insane demon!

God, what the hell happened to him?!

"A..Mai...Mon?" Yukio whispered slowly. Amaimon replied by tilting his head to the side.

"Yes?" He asked, his voice shaking. Yukio painfully sat up and very slowly dragged Rin to his bed. Amaimon looked to Rin's empty bed then back to Yukio. He giggled like a mad man before acting like a puma and crawling to the bed.

Yukio made his fingernails enlarge and swiped at Amaimon's face. Amaimon practically got punched but didn't move a muscle. Yukio widened his eyes and knew that he was practically fucked.

"Hehe... Is that the best you've got? My turn!" Amaimon smiled evilly before swiping Yukio's face. Yukio flew to the wall, successfully dropping Rin on the ground. He screamed in pure agony as his wound reopened. Amaimon quickly turned to Rin and Rin flinched.

Amaimon stood up and jumped in front of Rin. Rin felt his heart thumping hard against his chest as fear overtook him.

_I'm going to die! I'm going to die to the hands of Amaimon! This can't be happening! _Amaimon was about to dig his fingers into Rin's throat when suddenly..

There was frantic slamming on the door.

* * *

Mephisto was watching what was going on in his dog form. He was looking through the window, and was quite impressed at Amaimon's strength.

Well, even though Amaimon is already strong, Mephisto could sense the great increase of Amaimon's strength.

Mephisto jumped slightly when he heard loud slamming against the door. Amaimon glanced to the door and walked towards it. Mephisto smirked.

_No one can enter the room or exit without my say so. _He thought evilly. He wouldn't let them interfere with his fun.

"Hai~ Who is it?" Amaimon asked in boredom.

"Amaimon?! Open this door! Don't hurt Yuki-chan and Rin!" Amaimon sighed when he heard the girls voice.

What was her name again? Oh well, he couldn't think rationally anyways.

"Nah, I'm good. I'm having fun!" He then said in excitement, smirking.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T AMAIMON I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOOD!" Shiemi screamed from the other side of the door.

Amaimon laughed. "Looks like you thought wrong." He whispered before slowly walking over to Rin. Rin was literally paralyzed, with both fear and pain. He couldn't move to save himself!

Amaimon crouched down in front of Rin and held his fingers up. Yukio widened his eyes in realization at what Amaimon was going to do next. Amaimon wouldn't cut Rin's throat, but...

"NII-SAN!" Yukio screamed and scrambled over to his poor brother. Amaimon glanced to Yukio and shrugged before smiling insanely.

Mephisto widened his eyes in shock as he heard Rin's agonized scream of both fear and pain. "Oh my god... He actually did it..." Mephisto whispered.

"NOOOO!" Shiemi screamed and you could hear crying on the other end of the door. Amaimon continued to laugh. The pain in his chest was excruciating, but that just caused him to laugh and laugh and laugh...

"HAHAHAHA ALL THE PAIN AND CRIES FOR HELP! IT'S AMAZING!" Amaimon shouted, his voice shaking with craziness.

Mephisto's eyes were wide open with shock and worry. Holy shit, Amaimon's truly lost it... Is it Satan? Amaimon did just get his rank raised (A/N: he knew, he's the king of time of space he knows everything. Sorry, continue) so this could be the impact of Satan. Maybe it's because he's had to deal with so much pain that he's finally losing his mind...

Yukio stared helplessly at Rin.

Rin's eye was bloody and there was Amaimon, holding a blue eye in between his fingers gently. The eye stared at him and it was surprisingly still moving.

"Hahaha, cool..." Amaimon said to himself as he held it up to the light. Rin continued to scream, letting the blood flow from his eye freely.

_Pain... All I can feel is pain... _Both Rin and Amaimon thought.

The sane Amaimon could only see darkness and red splashed all around him. He knew instantly that this was blood and that the insane side had hurt someone. He heard Rin's cry and he felt sadness in his chest.

Yes, not his heart but his chest.

He's had to deal with many sad tragedies the whole 1,000 years he was alive, especially when he had to say goodbye to sweet little Jay and Koneko... Now Rin? Is his life just going to be full of sadness? Full of grief? Full of pain? The sane Amaimon slowly closed his eyes and lay there in the darkness as he continued to hear the cried of agony and sadness.

He even felt a drop of blood fall on his face.

* * *

Yes, I know, extremely short chapter, but I've decided. I'm going to make a flashback chapter and the epilogue, then the end of the story. Of course I won't leave you guys hanging here on what happens with Rin and stuff, so don't worry :D

Also have any of you heard the song "The Loss" by Hollywood Undead? I was listening to it and thought of Amaimon, so I thought I'd share... It's a really cool song, you guys should try looking it up :3

With that said, Song Dedication- The Loss by Hollywood Undead

Review?

~Jay


	14. Black Dahlia

Amaimon remembered, that about 300 years ago, he met two little girls.

Jay and Koneko.

_*Flashback* _

_It was the year 1713, and the American colonists were getting settled. Two little girls, Jay and Koneko, were known as "The freaks". They, out of everyone in the United States, were the only ones who can see demons. The goblins, the coal tar, the greenman, the ghosts, everything! But since no one else can see them, they all thought they were lying. That they were freaks. _

_Amaimon was in the state of New York at the time. He was watching in boredom as the talk of battle was going on. _

_"Raiding Pennsylvania... Blah blah blah... Killing half of Delaware... Blah blah blah..." Amaimon sighed in exasperation. It was in this day that he hated humans. He hated the way they were always so boring and stupid. Amaimon stood up from the tree he was watching from and jumped off._

_He was walking down the streets casually when he bumped into something small. He glanced down to see a couple of the miniature female humans. One of them, the one with large blue eyes, looked up to him in wonder. The one with the red eyes however glared at him. _

_"Watch where you're going! We're walking here!" The one with red eyes shouted. Amaimon blinked in confusion. They could see him? _

_"Koneko, don't be so rude. He's kinda cool looking..." The blue eyed one said. _

_"You're just soft Jay. So what if he's cool looking?" Koneko retorted to her friend (at least that's what Amaimon thinks). _

_"You two can see me?" Amaimon asked. Jay and Koneko both nodded. _

_"Uh, hi! I'm Jay and this is my best friend Koneko! Are you a demon?" Jay asked eagerly as she continued to look up at him. _

_"Yes, I am. Though I'm a demon king. I control other demons." Amaimon explained the crouched down to their level. _

_"Did you hear that Koneko? He's a demon king!" Jay looked like she had stars in her eyes she was so excited. Koneko snorted._

_"Huh? So you say? That's not anything special." Koneko said stubbornly, though she too looked excited. _

_"How old are you two anyways?" Amaimon asked. _

_"We're both 4 years old, what about you? And what's your name?" Jay asked. _

_"I'm over 700 years old, but I lost count. And I'm Amaimon." He answered. He chuckled at Jay's look of shock and Koneko's look of disgust. _

_"Eww... Over 700... that's REALLY old. How can anyone even live past 100?" Koneko said as she stuck her tongue out in disgust. _

_"Wow... That's so cool..." Jay said and then punched Koneko's shoulder without even looking to her. Koneko glared at her and rubbed her arm. _

_"You two seem smart for your age..." Amaimon muttered and nibbled on his fingernail. Hmm... Interesting... _

_"Yeah, our parents are the smartest in New York! They teach us everything they learn! I know what cantankerous means." Koneko said arrogantly. Amaimon analyzed the two for a second. Jay seemed like the caring person who is also very curious. Koneko seemed like the arrogant and stubborn person but would die for her friends and family. She just had that kind of vibe._

_"So do I." Amaimon responded. _

_"It's only because your old!"_

_"Old? I'm not old. There are demons over 3,000 years old, I'm the one considered young." _

_"Uh... Guys..."_

_"700 is old, 3,000 is REALLY old."_

_"I don't look old though."_

_"Guys..."_

_"Maybe you don't now but you'll grow old eventually. No human body can last over 100 years old."_

_"This body has last me for over 700 years. That already beat your theory."_

_"Shut up! I'm always right!"_

_"GUYS!"_

_Amaimon and Koneko stopped from their heated verbal battle and blinked to Jay in shock. Jay pointed behind her frantically, her eyes wide with fear. The two looked behind her also. Koneko widened her eyes in fear too, but Amaimon stared in boredom._

_There were a group of the soldiers he saw planning battle heading their way. Aw... Everybody ruins his fun. _

_He was about to win to. _

_"What are you two doing here? You're screaming is interrupting our plans to raid Pennsylvania! Where are your parents?" One of the soldiers demanded angrily. _

_"Our _parents_ are at work and we aren't causing any harm. No one's dying, no one's hurt, so why does it matter to you?" Jay sneered. Amaimon stared at her in shock. Well, there went her happy personality._

_Maybe she's bipolar._

_"It matters because we can't concentrate if you snot nosed kids continue screaming!" He retorted. _

_"Why do we even need Pennsylvania? We have plenty of land here." Jay said back, her voice laced with anger. Koneko stood back and glared at them. Amaimon could tell that she wanted to murder somebody. _

_"It's to get a good impression on the other colonies! We'll get more money and more visitors. Who are you guys even talking to anyways?" _

_"Amaimon, a demon king." Koneko said quietly. Jay and her both knew what was going to happen next. _

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" All of the soldiers laughed. Jay turned red faced with embarrassment while Koneko turned red faced with anger. _

_"Here we go again... How many times do we have to tell you, demons don't exist! Only god and angels exist! There is no Hell and Heaven, there is only Heaven." Jay was about to argue but the soldier she was talking to raised his hand for silence. "Get out of here before we call the governor." He said and made a hand motion for them to shoo. _

_Jay bit her lip and turned around while Koneko stuck her tongue out, then the two of them left. Amaimon glared at the soldiers, willing them to see him. _

_Maybe he could kill one of them, just to prove that demons do exist. _

_Amaimon was getting ready to choke one of them, but was rudely interrupted. A hand grabbed his shoulder and made him face the person that grabbed him. Amaimon got an emotionless look on his face. _

_"Nii-san... What are you doing here?" He greeted. Mephisto smirked and glanced to where Jay and Koneko were._

_"Let it go Amaimon.. Satan doesn't want unnecessary killings." Mephisto looked behind Amaimon to see the soldiers leaving. "By the way, you seemed to get along with those kids for someone who hates humans." He commented. _

_"Yeah.. But they were interesting for humans. They could see me for starters." Amaimon said. Mephisto got a serious look on his face and made Amaimon look at him. _

_"Look Amaimon, it's better if you don't get attached to them. Demons live for a very long time, humans don't. Do you get what I'm saying?" Mephisto said. Amaimon nodded. _

_"Yes nii-san... I understand. I'm going now, Behemoth needs me." Amaimon said in monotone then disappeared._

_Mephisto smiled sadly. "Oh Amaimon... What you think is not what will really happen.." With that said, he too disappeared._

_~16 years later~_

_Amaimon, Jay, and Koneko were all almost like best friends. Jay and Koneko had gone through the trouble of bringing him their favorite candy, lollipops. Amaimon had completely ignored Mephisto's advice and continued to see them, every day, every year. _

_However, recently Amaimon hadn't seen them very much. When he did they would bring a lollipop for him, but would leave almost immediately. They wouldn't look him in the eye and looked very awkward near him. Amaimon was stumped on why they did this. _

_He found out the hard way. _

_Amaimon was casually sitting on a tree in a park. Little kids were playing ball and chasing each other. Amaimon actually enjoyed the sight, but the adults made him sick. _

_Apparently he was the demon who only liked human kids. _

_Amaimon looked to his side and saw both Jay and Koneko walking towards him, a group of people following them. Koneko held an emotionless look on her face as she looked to her demon friend and Jay had sadness written all over her face. Amaimon was confused and jumped down. _

_"What's going on?" He asked. The group behind the two tensed up and it was then that he noticed torches and swords. _

_Oh no..._

_"Amaimon, the demon king of Earth, it's time for you to be exorcised." Koneko said in monotone as she got her sword ready. Amaimon tilted his head to the side. _

_"I don't remember telling you I was the king of Earth... And Exorcised?" He asked. Amaimon looked to Jay to see she had her sword ready also. _

_"Yes... We are exorcists, the people who defeat demons from Assiah..." Jay said softly. Amaimon got a look of realization on his face. _

_"Woah.. Wait... You're going to kill me?" Amaimon asked. He noticed Koneko swinging her sword towards him and he quickly jumped onto the tree branch he was originally on. _

_"Get your ass down here you filthy demon!" Koneko said harshly. Amaimon saw all the adults picking their children up and scurrying out of the park. He jumped down from the branch when a torch was thrown at him. The torch caught the tree on fire almost immediately. _

_Amaimon was still trying to comprehend what was happening as he stared at the tree in utter shock. Jay gave a battle cry and ran towards him, tears streaming down her face. She swung her sword and attempted to slash him, but Amaimon leaned back so she missed. Amaimon got out of the way and stared at the group of exorcists in slight fear. _

_He blinked when he saw a blade in front of his face. He looked next to him to see Jay standing there, crying but not giving up. _

_"*sniff* I'm sorry Amaimon... But *sniff* this is our job. Remember, that I loved you *sniff* from the moment I met you." She whispered. Amaimon felt his eyes water up and he glared at her. _

_"No you didn't! If you did, you wouldn't be doing this to me!" He shouted and punched her sword out of her hand. He tackled Jay and wrapped his hands around her neck. His grip slowly got tighter and tears hit her chest. She widened her eyes in complete fear as she started suffocating. Now Jay finally saw Amaimon for who he was, for what he was. _

_A demon._

_"JAY!" Koneko screamed as she ran towards her. Amaimon let the horns grow on his head and let his alligator tail rip through his pants. His arms got muscular as he twisted her head off. _

_Koneko stopped dead and stared at her best friend. She started to narrow her eyes and let her own eyes water up. "FIRE!" She screamed and ran towards Amaimon. _

_Amaimon just ran forward blindly with rage. "NO WONDER I HATED HUMANS! YOU GUYS ARE SO SELFISH!" _

_))))))))))Scene Divider(((((((((((_

_Mephisto turned the corner to see dead bodies everywhere and trees on fire. He blinked in confusion before his eyes were drawn to the one person left standing in the middle. _

_Ah... So today was the day..._

_Mephisto walked over to his little brother. Amaimon was letting his tears fall as he stared at two dead bodies that were side by side. They were surrounded in the fire, as was he. Mephisto jumped over the fire and stood next to him. _

_"I told you Amaimon... Those girls may have been the perfect friends for you... But demons and humans are not made to get along." He said softly. Amaimon wiped his eyes and stood up. _

_"I'll go back to Gehenna for a while. I don't care what you do, I just need to be alone for a little while longer." He said sadly as he disappeared once again. _

_Mephisto looked to the two burning corpses and smirked. "Well, this was a good lesson for him. Now he truly knows what it's like to be a demon."_

_Meanwhile, Amaimon was crying softly on his usual Gehenna hill spot. Behemoth jumped next to him and rubbed it's head on Amaimon's arm. Amaimon slowly looked up and glared at nothing. _

I'm weak. I let two of my friends go... I'm weak for crying. I'm weak for not helping them. I'm so weak! ... I need to get stronger someday... But for now... Now I'll let my weak side take over for a little while longer.. _Amaimon thought sadly before burying his head in his arms again. _

_*End Flashback* _

Yes... Jay and Koneko... The sane Amaimon let another tear fall before closing his eyes again. Just like back then, he'll let his weak side take over for a little while longer.

Mephisto stared at Amaimon, then Rin, then Amaimon, and back to Rin. He needed to do something fast before Amaimon kills two of his perfectly good exorcists. Mephisto had an idea and started running towards his office, willing for his little legs to go faster.

That's it! He'll get Behemoth!

After all, the little goblin always calmed Amaimon down.

* * *

God... That was a long chapter... Since I have no life, I started working on it and finished it :D Though I felt like crying while writing this.. Poor Amai-chan... :(

Song Dedication- Black Dahlia by Hollywood Undead

Review?

~Jay


	15. Happy End!

Behemoth was completely still. The familiar didn't even look like it was breathing. Mephisto blinked in confusion at Behemoth's actions.

"Behemoth! Get out of your trance and come with me, Amaimon's losing it.." Mephisto said and tried to push Behemoth. No luck. It was almost glued to the ground. Behemoth's eyes were wide open and it wasn't even growling or showing it's teeth. Usually when Amaimon is away for a long time, Behemoth will lose control and act like the demon it really is. Amaimon and them were unconscious for about 3 days and he didn't see Behemoth when he went to Gehenna...

Even so, right now it seems to be the other way around.

"Behemoth! Amaimon needs your help right now! He's losing his sanity and about to kill two perfectly good exorcists!" Mephisto said and used his head to try and push Behemoth. That failed. He then tried with his paws, but that failed too.

Mephisto poofed back into his human form and attempted to pick Behemoth up now. God damn, how much did this thing weigh?! Mephisto couldn't even make it budge!

"Mas...Ter..." Behemoth whispered. Mephisto couldn't hear it though and continued to try and push and pick up the familiar. Behemoth's eyes were getting hazy now and it slowly narrowed it's eyes.

"Where... Are... You.. This feeling... You're slipping away from me..." Behemoth gave a cry and started running as fast as it can to where it sensed Amaimon was.

"NO ONE TAKES MY MASTER AWAY!" Behemoth screamed telepathically and continued running. Mephisto was left there, in shock. He shook his head and smirked.

"Finally. Maybe my little brothers can be saved."

"All three of them."

* * *

Rin felt warm stickiness run down his face. All he could see was the color red. Stupid body cast! Instead of helping him, you're killing him!

He screamed in agony as Amaimon stuck his finger into his eye again. He put two and two together and guessed that Amaimon took his eye out of his eye socket. Why would he continue to stick his fingers inside of him if there was nothing left to take?

"You know Rin... Hahaha, I love your eyes. They're so blue and beautiful.. They look even better with a touch of red to them." Amaimon laughed.

"GET YOUR DEMON HANDS OFF MY BROTHER!" Yukio shouted and threw a fire extinguisher at Amaimon. Amaimon dodged by jumping away from Rin.

"Hahaha, don't be a little hypocrite Yukio!" Amaimon shouted with a sick smile. Yukio helped Rin sit upright and stood in front of him. Blood was dripping down Yukio's sides and soaking his bandage.

It was when Yukio got a good look at Amaimon did he finally notice that something was wrong.

Amaimon's usual turquoise eyes had a hint of yellow in the middle.

Yukio knew exactly what that meant. Either Satan was taking over Amaimon's body or he was controlling Amaimon's actions. Yukio was slightly relieved that this wasn't the real Amaimon, but he was up against Satan. He can't beat Satan alone.

"Satan..." Yukio whispered. Amaimon's sick smile slowly disappeared into an irritated frown.

"Aw... Now why would you mix me up with that freak?" Amaimon asked in monotone.

"First off, no one calls Satan a freak in fear of being punished. Second, your eyes." Yukio said. He started to feel dizzy and fell down onto his knees.

Amaimon laughed. He laughed like Satan. "Hahaha, so you finally figured it out huh? Since Amaimon is a demon king, it took me a little bit to take over his body. All I had to do was put him to sleep... And even then it took a minute to control him." He explained evilly.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Shiemi was trying to figure out how to open this door.

"Bon, Shima, can you please try breaking the door down?" Shiemi asked. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, but she swore that she would save Rin and her Yuki-chan! Bon and Shima nodded and used all their might to hit and kick the door down.

"It won't move!" Shima exclaimed. Bon tried to push down the handle and open it, but that didn't do any good. In fact, he got shocked violently.

"Bon!" Shiemi and Shima shouted in worry. Bon panted in pain and tried to get up.

"It's... No good... We need to get the higher ranked exorcists to help us.."

~On the other side of the door~

Amaimon kicked apart Rin's body cast, also hurting his broken back in the process. Rin screamed again and held himself in hopes the pain would ease.

"Nii-san!" Yukio screamed. His whole world was spinning and he couldn't stand up. Yukio watched his brother fall unconscious due to the pain and fear and he grit his teeth together in shame. He was such a horrible little brother...

Amaimon, or "Satan" heard something. He stopped his laughing and looked around.

"MASTER!" There it was again, that voice!

In the depths of Amaimon's mind, the real Amaimon was struggling to stay awake. He couldn't see anything, he couldn't feel anything, he couldn't even tell whether his eyes were open or not!

"MASTER!" A voice shouted. Amaimon looked around quickly. Behemoth?!

"BEHEMOTH!" Amaimon shouted back. Amaimon's shout echoed around the dark and empty void. If only he could see...

"Master don't leave me!" Behemoth called again. Amaimon faintly saw a light up ahead. He smiled happily and attempted to get up. If he could just stand up, he could get out of here! However, since his whole body was numb, it was difficult. If he can't feel anything, how could he move?

How could he get out of here?!

Satan (I'll just call him that for now) looked towards the window and frowned. Oh yeah, the little goblin thing Amaimon always had with him. Amaimon's little pet.

"Get out of here!" Satan said and waved the familiar off. Behemoth stood it's ground though. Satan narrowed his eyes and faced Behemoth. "I said get ya vermin!" Satan then jumped towards Behemoth to try and grab him. Behemoth held Satan's head still with its own large arms and put its head against his. Satan tried to break free from the demon's grip, but Behemoth was holding on tight. Satan's eyes fluttered as he tried to stay awake, but he eventually fell unconscious.

Behemoth was able to hold its masters limp body and continued to press its head against his own. Yukio watched in slight interest even as he tried attended to Rin's wounds.

Just then, the door burst open.

* * *

Amaimon felt his hand twitch as feeling started to overcome his senses. Amaimon looked up towards the light and saw something running towards him. He laughed happily and stood up as he realized it was Behemoth!

Behemoth jumped into Amaimon's lap and Amaimon held his familiar tightly. "Behemoth... I'm so glad you're here..." Amaimon whispered.

"Master you almost left me! Please don't leave me!" Behemoth cried out. Amaimon didn't even try to go to the light. He just wanted to hold the little demon for a little bit longer.

Behemoth heard Amaimon's heart thumping heavily against his chest. Maybe this is what he was talking about with Rin. His heart thumps heavily whenever he hurts Rin, or whenever the topic with Rin comes up in general. Behemoth has known Amaimon for hundreds of years, and this isn't the first time he's held the demon either. Behemoth always heard the soft, gentle thump of his heart whenever he would hold his familiar, not this heavy beating.

Maybe its master just hasn't dealt with such an emotion for a very long time and its affecting him. Behemoth suddenly got an idea.

_That's right! Ever since that day with Jay and Koneko he probably forced himself not to love ever again and now that he loves Rin, it's brought back bad memories and its hurting master's chest! It makes sense now! _

Amaimon slowly released Behemoth and actually smiled at the goblin. "Come on Behemoth, let's go home." Amaimon said and they both started to run towards the light.

* * *

Mephisto watched as his exorcists examined the room. The doctors were helping both the injured Rin and Yukio and five of the higher class exorcists surrounded Amaimon. Shiemi, Bon, and Shima were with the doctors, asking if the twins were ok.

"Sir Pheles, the demon is not a threat anymore. He's unconscious. However, we aren't sure about the hobgoblin..." One of the exorcists said. Mephisto smirked at the scene of Amaimon hugging Behemoth tightly in his sleep.

"The hobgoblin isn't a threat either. I'll be taking care of these two in my office. Please make sure that Rin and Yukio are fine." Mephisto ordered. The exorcist nodded and joined the doctors.

Mephisto sighed. "Oh Amaimon.. You've caused a lot of trouble here at True Cross Academy to try and get stronger.. I hope that what you've done paid off. I don't want to have known you destroyed my academy just for a failed attempt at getting stronger." Mephisto muttered before going to pick Amaimon up and bring him to his office.

* * *

And that's it! The end! :D I'm going to post one more chapter for the epilogue, but the actual story is finished!

Thanks to those who have favorite, followed, and reviewed this story :3

Song Dedication- Over and Under by Egypt Central

Review pwease?

~Jay


	16. Epilogue

Everything had returned to normal a few months later.

Rin and Yukio were both healed and ready to fight, however Rin has to wear an eye patch due to his lost eye. Bon had chocked Rin again for worrying him and Shiemi had scolded both of them. Mephisto was charged with house arrest (or in his case office arrest) for letting a demon king stay in True Cross Academy and hurt exorcists. Yukio went back to teaching his classes without a demon destroying it.

Mephisto had sent Amaimon back to Gehenna. Amaimon had argued and complained about it being boring there and fun over here in Assiah, but Mephisto couldn't afford for Amaimon to hurt his exorcists again. Very reluctantly, Amaimon disappeared to Gehenna and hasn't returned yet.

Rin had asked Shiemi out surprisingly. Shiemi said yes happily and they've been together for 3 months. Yukio is of course jealous, but he supports Shiemi's decision.

Rin still feels sad and hurt whenever the topic of Amaimon comes up. He admits that he loved the demon king, and still does even with Shiemi around. Rin hopes to see Amaimon again someday without all the tension and rivalries around.

After all, the king of Earth still has a lot of explaining to do.

_You stupid broccoli head.. You never told me what triggered you to start wanting to be stronger. You never told me anything about your past or why your chest hurt whenever the topic about me came up. I still don't know anything about you, and now that all of this is over, I'd like to know. _

_You are so full of mysteries Amaimon... _

_I like that._

* * *

I still prefer Yukio to be with Shiemi but, whatever. It's all for the story. Anyways, sorry for the crappy ending. I hope you enjoyed the story overall though!

Song Dedication- Aha! by Imogen Heep (I think that's how you spell it...)

~Jay


End file.
